The mistakes we make
by kikkie
Summary: "Every choice you make does change the fabric of time. So what choice will you make, Anakin Skywalker?" Long story summary short, Ahsoka can see in time, Anakin must choice his fate, and what will become of A-T? Rated M for Mature. pairing are Anakin/Ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh!" Padme screams as a Togruta girl follows her into her room. The young girl had a light saber in her hand that was white.

"Come here Senator, I promise it will be QUCIK!" The young togruta female says as she follows the senator. She chases the young woman into her bedroom, there, Padme grabs one of her blaster from underneath her pillow and points it at the girl. The you togruta stops in her tracks and stares at the woman, a small smile appears on her face. She wore a tight black pants with cuts on each sides that reached to her hips and reviled her orange-reddish skin with a small tight burgundy long sleeve shirt with black buttons sewed on that went to the bottom then the top. The last two at the top were unbutton and showed of her breast. She was wearing heavy 5 inch boots that were also burgundy with black shoes lace.

"Go away! The Jedi are almost here!" Padme shouted at the girl.

"I know…so let's make this a quickly." The togruta said as she charges the senator. Outside of the palace was Anakin, Obi-wan and almost an army of clones fighting off droids on the palace front lawn. Dooku and his army or droids were invading Naboo for the sole purpose of interrupting a secret meeting between the galaxy senator and leaders.

"Well, this is going swell." Obi-wan shouts at his padawan as he and Anakin take cover behind a pillar.

"Could be worse." Anakin tells his master with a smirk on his face, before Obi-wan could answer his communicator started to peep. He press the green button on his side:

"Obi-wan!" He shouted.

"Obi-wan!" Aayla shouted. "A few of the leaders did not make it to the safe rooms.

"Do you know of their location?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes two of them are in the lobby while Padme was chased into her room." Aayla said before getting cut off when her communicator was shot out of her hand by a droid. Anakin looks at Obi-wan with worry.

"Don't just stand there, GO!" Obi-wan shouted at his padawan. In a second Anakin sprints towards the palace. Ahsoka, who had just finish tying Padme to a chair in her office, with some sort of duct tape. Was looking through Padme work cabinet, throwing papers and folders onto the floor. Making a slippery mess on the ground.

"Look if you are going to kill me then just get it over already." Padme said, her body was trembling in her chair. Ahsoka looks at the woman and sighed.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it when I grabbed you by your hair, and dragged you into this office." Ahsoka told the brunette. "And besides, your my favorite Jedi's crush, I would never want him to kill me."

"Jedi?" Padme asked. "Are you talking about…"

"Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"If it makes you happy I am a happily married woman with no attractions to that man." Padme said.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you two don't have a history together." Ahsoka said as she pushes a cabinet to the ground. She then walks over to another one and begins to look through more papers. She searches through them before finding a folder label PROJECT X. The young girl smiles as she folds the papers, she then shoves them into her pocket.

(Flashback)

"Project X?" Ahsoka asked her master dressed in black. "What is that?" Ashoka said as she stares at the holographic map of the Naboo palace. Next to her was her master Asajj, the bald woman stared at the holograph with piercing eyes, or was she looking through it and at Ahsoka?

"Bring me the file and I will tell you." The man in black said. Although Ahsoka was not buying it.

"Tell me master Dooku, I am going to risk my life for a few pieces of paper." Ahsoka said. "So why not know what they are." She says with a smile on her face. Dooku smirks a little before walking over to the young girl. He pats her on the back gently.

"I have raised you well." Dooku said. "Projext X was a chemical potion that government use to give to the Jedi. They stopped making it around the time I was a Jedi myself."

"What does it do?" Asajj asked.

"If I knew I would tell you." Dooku said. "Just go to Naboo, Asajj will distract the guards, while you Ahsoka will get the files."

"And what if Jedi come?" Asajj asked.

"Kill them." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. This made Dooku chuckle and pat Ahsoka on the back.

"That's my student! We leave at dawn, do not disappoint me."

(Present)

"Okay, so we knew each other when we were younger, that doesn't mean we dated!" Padme said.

"I never said you did, all I said is that he fond you." Ahsoka said. Padme opens her mouth to speak but she was silenced by the door of her being kicked into. The two women looked into the direction and saw Anakin Skywalker there with his saber drawn out. Ahsoka smiles and giggles.

"Hello Skywalker!" Ahsoka said. "You took a while to get here." Ahsoka said, Anakin then charges at her, the girl on the other hand was in a hurry. She rushes to the male, but instead of attacking him, she leans backwards and makes her body slide on the fallen paper, dodging Anakin attack. She slide to the wall of the hallway, she then quickly gets to her feet and runs down the hall. Anakin groans before rushing out Padme office to chase the girl. Ahsoka runs till she makes it to the main lobby of the palace of Naboo where a small group of droids stood. The say Ahsoka and salute her, making the girl stop in her tracks and walk to them:

"Where's Asajj?" Ahsoka asked them.

"She has retreated to the ships and left the planet." Droids asked.

"What?" Ahsoka asked dumb fold.

"She said she had to flee."

"She left me here!" Ahsoka shouted, before the droid could respond Anakin came rushing into the room. Ahsoka gasped as she looks in the direction of the pissed off Jedi. She looks at her droids:

"Good luck boys." She said before running past them, she then runs out of the palace, leaving her droids to the wrath of the pissed off Jedi. Ahsoka runs to the main doors of the Palace, she pushes the doors open to see a blue skin woman and a human male dressed in white staring at her. The togruta eyes widen in fear before she closed the doors. She then sprints down the hall and makes her way to the basement of the palace.

Upstairs Masters Anakin, Aayla, Obi-wan and Plo-koon were in the main hall escorting senators, and mayors to their home planet ships. Anakin and Padme were at the side of the room talking to each other as they watched people get escorted out.

"Thank you for rescuing me, again!" Padme said, making Anakin smile.

"Anything for the mother of my godchild." Anakin said, he then gently touches Padme stomach and rub it gently. "I sense a boy."

"I sense a girl." Padme said with a smile, but it disappeared as quick as it came. "That girl…what's her name?"

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "What about the psychopath?"

"She didn't kill me…why?" Padme asked, Anakin was going to tell her something dark and mean but Plo-Koon interrupted the young man before he could.

"Ahsoka may be a sith but she does not kill for fun." Plo-Koon said. "I think she spared you because of your pregnancy."

"Or I came in and stopped her." Anakin said.

"Ahsoka is lost." Plo-Koon said. "I know if we could just find…" Plo-Koon stops talking and looks to the floor. He then looks back up at Padme. "Senator, does this place have a basement?"

"Many!" Padme said. "But their just for storage, little room in mud basically." Padme said with a small smile on her face.

"Ahsoka is still here." Plo-Koon said, making Padme and Anakin look at each other with worry.

(Ahsoka)

"SHIT!" Ahsoka shouted as she bangs her hand against walls and walls of a dusty room. She was in a small room that contained three boxes of crap that was not useful to her.

"I could just wait here…" Ahsoka thought to herself as she takes a seat on the ground. "It be safer, I can't take all those Jedi, I'll just wait till they leave. Then I'll just fly out of here through one of the hall windows. Afterwards I hunt down Asajj and slice her head off for leaving me!" Ahsoka thought as she slumbs down to the corner of the room. Her left hand raises to her mouth and she begins to cough a little. She removes her hand from her mouth and saw a small tint of blood. She sighs as she wipes the blood on her pants. She then brings her knees to her head as she wraps her arms around them.

 _Sing me to sleep_

She sang gently in a low voice that only she could hear.

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _I'm tired and I_

 _I want to go to bed…_

(Anakin)

"Do I hear…singing?" Rex asked his commander, Anakin knew he was getting close to Ahsoka because he could hear her voice to. Anakin and small group of troopers have checked at least four basement rooms while searching for Ahsoka.

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _And then leave me alone_

Anakin and the troopers stopped in their tracks, they knew that they found the what they were looking for. In an instant Anakin bounced into the room, scaring the Togruta. Ahsoka hand reaches for her light saber but it was shot out of her hand by Rex. In fear Ahsoka leaps towards the exit that was crowded by Clones, but was stopped when Anakin used the force to push her back to the wall she was leaning against. Ahsoka slides to her feet then looks at Anakin.

"Okay…let's talk about this…" Ahsoka said, then both her hands went to her mouth and she begins to cough. Anakin took this and charged at Ahsoka. At the last second Ahsoka throws her body to the side, avoiding Anakin attack. She then sprints towards the exit, pushing the Clones out of her way. As she climb the stairs she begins to cough some more, and with it she ended spitting out blood. By the time she was back in the palace she had left a small trail of blood on the stairs to clean up. Ahsoka continues to run towards the main gates. When she was near gates she heard a loud bang sound that made her stop in her tracks. She looks around the empty room with a scared face plaster on. After a few more minutes she heard a strange breathing sound, a heavy machine like breathing sound. She looks over her shoulder and smiles as a man dressed in black walks towards her. He wore a helmet that covers his face, he was tall and big. He walks over to her till he was standing in front of her, he raises his hand to her face, then gently grips it in his hand. Ahsoka closes her eyes and smiles at the feeling of his warm hand.

"please don't leave me." She muttered, but it fell on deaf ears as his hand slowly leaves her face. Ahsoka looks at him strangely as he points to the roof. Ahsoka looks up and saw a window door hanging open. She smiles and looks at the dark figure, only to see nothing. Ahsoka sighs as she begins to climb the wall up to the roof. By the time she was at the top of the roof, holding onto the bars that kept the windows separate, Anakin and his troopers had made it to the lobby.

"SIR! UP THERE!" Rex shouted as he points up to the girl climbing through the roof window. Anakin growls as he pulls out his communicator. "Obi-wan, she's on the roof!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka forcefully opens a window but stops to cough. Her right hand covers her mouth, even gets a little blood on it. She then grabs the bars again before using her left to grab the other bar but in the process her right hand slips, causing her to fall and then black out.

(The Jedi temple)

"Why did we bring her here?" Anakin asked his master and Plo-Koon. Ahsoka was sleeping in a med pod that the Clones were bring into the temple. Anakin was standing in the lobby arguing with the two Jedi in front of him.

"To talk to her." Obi-wan said. "Plo-Koon and Yoda believe Ahsoka should not be executed until she is spoken with."

"Are you serious? She's a sith now!" Anakin said, behind him was Aayla.

"I agree with Master Anakin. If we allow her to trick us, then it will be our down fall." Aayla said.

"Ahsoka will not trick us, if anything she will trying to break your leg but not trick us." Plo-Koon said.

"And that is suppose to make me feel better?" Anakin asked.

"No, it's supposed to be a reference to your lost arm!" A voice said, everyone in the lobby looks to the girls in chains. Ahsoka smiles at them. "Plo-Koon, I demand to speak to my mother."

"In do time." Plo-Koon tells her. "Right now Yoda and the council wish to speak with you." Plo-Koon said as he makes his way to meet room. Ahsoka sighs and follows Plo-Koon into the meeting room, with the other Jedi behind her. Once in the meeting room, Plo-Koon forces Ahsoka to take a seat next to him at the far end of the table. Ahsoka sighs as she looks down the white table, she didn't want to look at the Jedi staring at her.

"Ahsoka." A voice calls to her, she looks up in the direction of the voice.

"Hello Yoda." Ahsoka responded.

"You have grown so much." Yoda said. "But not good, you are."

"We all have our problems." Ahsoka said. Anakin was a little shocked at what he was seeing, the Sith, who was known for her hyper psycho attitude, was acting calm and somewhat respectful.

"Problem indeed." Yoda said.

"Do you know why you are here child?" Master Windu asked the young girl.

"To be executed?" She asked in a joking matter.

"Not funny." Windu said, Ahsoka looks around the room then back at Yoda and windu.

"Where is Shaak-ti, I want to talk to my mother." Ahsoka said, Anakin and Obi-wan eyes widen in shock, and so did a couple of other Jedi present in the room.

"She did not want to come." Windu tells the girl.

"See her soon, you will." Yoda said. "But now is time for talk. Ahsoka, you not Jedi, but Sith no." He tells her. "We do not want to see you turn dark."

"Dark?" Ahsoka asked with a confused face.

"Evil." Windu said. "The council has discussed about you. And we decided that you should be…"

"Please say execute, PLEASE SAY EXECUTE!" Anakin was chanting in his brain.

"That you should be trained in the Jedi way." Yoda said. Anakin force of anger accidently realsed from his body, making Obi-wan look at him with a worried face. Ahsoka started to laugh.

"You want me to be a Jedi!?" Ahsoka asked. "Not happening! Now I demand to see my mother."

"Your mother is busy." Windu said. Ahsoka rolls her eyes and looks to the ground.

"She's ALWAYS busy." Ahsoka said. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I will pass."

"Ahsoka…you don't have a choice." Windu said.

"I do, it ether this or death, I choice death." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. "Just be quick!" She said, Anakin right hand slowly goes toward his saber, but he was stopped by his master.

"Ahsoka, listen to me, the council wants you back." Yoda said making the young girl look to the ground.

"I can see the problem in that." Ahsoka said as she nods her head a little. She then looks to the ground and sigh: "Okay, I will become a Jedi, but I am not wearing those AWFUL robes." Ahsoka said, making Yoda and Windu and smile and smirk at her. Aayla walks up to her master's:

"Master Yoda, if I may, I volunteer to be her Master." Aayla said, Yoda was about to agree with her but Ahsoka shakes her head no.

"I don't want you Aayla…" Ahsoka says as she turns her head in the direction of Anakin Skywalker.

" **I want him."**

Kikkie: Trust me when I say, this story will be good! Anyway, Thank you for reading, plz review and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

"I want him."

Ahsoka says as she points to Anakin Skywalker. The goes silent as all eye look in Anakin direction, including Ahsoka'. Anakin glares down at the girl before sighing to say:

"I accept."

(3 years ago)

"What?" Anakin asked Yoda, he and Obi-wan stood in front of Yoda and Mace Windu in the Jedi Temple meeting room. The two older Jedi had called the two in, stating that it was an emergency. In front of them was two injured, nearly dead, troopers with blood all over their uniform, hell one of them had to sit in a chair because he couldn't stand.

"We lost project A-T." The trooper that was standing up said. "The shit had to make an emergency landing in Arcadia, that's when the subject escaped."

"Subject?" Obi-wan asked. "What exactly were transporting?" Obi-wan asked the troopers.

"We don't know…" The trooper in the chair said. "But…it wasn't human. I mean, it looked human…but…"

"Forget what you saw!" Yoda shouted at the two before looking at Anakin and Obi-wan. "Find A-T, bring it back, if possible alive, if not, dead!" Yoda ordered the two, Anakin could feel a little tension in Yoda voice.

"Should we be concerned?" Obi-wan asked Yoda, the older Jedi looks to the ground.

"We made mistakes, this is our award." He tells them, Windu gives them the sign to leave. The two brunnetes bow to their elder master before walking out the room. As they walked Anakin looked at Obi-wan and open his mouth to say:

"What do you think Yoda meant by the mistakes thing?" Anakin asked.

"Don't know, I have never seen him this tense before." Obi-wan said. "Whatever it is, be on guard." Obi-wan tells his Padawan. Anakin rolls his eyes and nod at his Master orders, when the two made to the docking bay of the temple Rex greeted them.

"Captains!" He said. "The ship is ready." He tells them, they both nod their heads and follow the clone onto the ship. Once inside R2D2 walks over to them (Don't really know a better way to write that….) and begins to beep at Anakin.

"I was taking a nap." R2D2 said.

"Sorry buddy, but I think we might need you for this mission." Anakin said, he then places his hand onto top of the robot head. He then walks over to the Rex, who was putting in the coordinates of Arcadia into the ship.

"Got any idea what this thing is?" Rex asked Anakin.

"No idea, only to tried to capture it alive." Anakin said, he then looks over his shoulder to see if Obi-wan around. His master was busy talking to a couple of clones about some, allowing Anakin to look at Rex to say:

"Between you and me Rex, I think the Jedi did something bad and is sending us to clean up the mess." Anakin said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Yoda and Windu seemed stress and they looked a little worried when they gave us this mission." Anakin tells the clone. "I am curious what this thing is." The young Jedi said, Rex nods his head in agreement as their ship begins to float off the ground.

"I hope it doesn't kill us." Rex said before he puts on his helmet. The ship then be to head into the blue sky.

(Arcadia)

Arcadia, a deserted rocky planet that was the home of poor people and strange looking creatures. When the Jedi and troopers landed on the planet R2D2 started to lead the group outside of the village they landed near and took them straight into a dark cave. On top of R2D2 head was a tracker, apparently what they were looking for had a tracking device on it, lucky for the group. Ever step R2D2 made, the louder his beeper would go off, much to Anakin annoyance. The deeper the group went into the cave, the darker it became, it became so dark that Obi-wan and Anakin light sabers light didn't produce enough light to see afar.

"Night Vision on!" Rex ordered his brothers as R2D2 started to beep louder.

"R2, do you have to be so loud?" Anakin asked.

"Its in my programing…" R2D2 said as he makes a left. "Its very close!"

"How close?" Anakin asked.

"It's…close…" The robot (I should really be saying droid) said as it stops moving. The robot turns off its tracker and turns to Anakin and Obi-wan. "Its right in front of us." The robot said, both of Anakin hands grips his saber as he begins to walk in the direction with Obi-wan behind him. As he walks his heart begins to beat at a fast rate, since he didn't know what this thing was. Anakin kept walking till he came upon a wall, he presses his hand against the wall and pushes it. Nothing happened, he then looks at Obi-wan confused before walking over to him. He stops mid-way and looks to the ground, he lifts up his feet to see a large metal ring on the ground. He bends over and picks it up to examines it.

"It looks like a bracelet." Obi-wan said, Anakin looks in the inside of the bracelet and saw the words A-T PROJECT. This made Anakin eyes widen in fear as he stood up from his position.

"The thing figured out that it had a tracking device on it." Anakin said.

"I am not a thing!"

A voice shouted, both Anakin and Obi-wan get into their fight stance.

"REX! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING!?" Anakin shouted.

"NO SIR! BUT I HEARD A VOICE!" Rex shouted back.

"My you are easily scared." The voice said. "Leave!"

"Where are you!?" Anakin shouted.

"Now why would I tell that Anakin Skywalker." The voice said, Anakin eyes widen in fear.

"How do you know my name?" Anakin asked.

"I know a lot about you! And Obi-wan, and Aayla, and Luminara, and Fisto and many other Jedi." The voice said.

"Show yourself." Obi-wan demanded.

"No, you will take me back!" The voice said. "I am staying here in the cave."

"We were given orders to bring you back." Anakin said. "Now I am not going to say this again, come out or I will find you and drag your ass to the ship." The young man threatens, the two men stood where they stand for almost three minutes before they heard the voice sigh. The sigh came from the direct of the wall, the two men look in the direction and saw a young woman fazing through the Rock. It was a female togruta with headtails that reached to her hips and eyes as blue as the sky. She wore a long white shirt and white sweatpants with no shoes what so ever.

"A togruta?" Obi-wan asked, the young woman smiles before nodding her head. Her eyes then go to a small droid that rolled up to the two Jedi. The young gasped as she runs over to the machine.

"You have an R2D2! I use to have one!" She shouted. "Mine was name Goldy! He was my best friend."

"What happened to Goldy?" Anakin asked, the young girl looks at the young man to answer but then closes her mouth. She then looks at R2D2 and begins to press random buttons on the its chest, Anakin sighs as he grabs the girl by her arm and hoist her up to her feet.

"What's your name?" He asked her, the girl looks to the ground and then back at Anakin:

"Project A-T." She said, Anakin stares at her as if she was crazy, but he shook it off.

"Project A-T, you're going to have to come with me and Obi-wan." Anakin tells her.

"I don't want to." She said as her eyes make their way to Anakin light saber. Anakin notice this.

"Project A-T, we were given orders to bring you in, please let this be peaceful." Obi-wan said.

"I am not going back; you're not taking me back to those Empire scientists." A-T said in a very calm voice, although Anakin and Obi-wan could sense a small spike of force around them.

"We have actually been order by the Jedi counsel to bring you back." Obi-wan said. "Not the Empire."

"The Jedi take orders from the Empire like loyal dogs." A-T said. "I do not want to go back."

"You will not go back there." Obi-wan said. "I give both my word and Jedi honor that I will not take you to the Empire." He tells her, A-T eyes wondered from him to Anakin.

"You?" She asked.

"Me what?" Anakin asked.

"Promise me you will not take me to the Empire." A-T said, Anakin rolls his eyes and sighed. He puts his lightsaber in its holster and sticks his hand out to her for her to shake.

"Jedi honor and what not." Anakin said, A-T smiles and shakes his hand.

"Good!" She said before looking at R2D2, she gives the robot a pet on its head and walks over to the troopers that were not that far from her. She sees them and gasped.

"NO!" A-T shouted as she turns around to walk back to the rock, but Obi-wan and Anakin stop her by the blocking the way. "I CHANGED MY MIND! I WANT TO STAY IN THE CAVE!" She shouted but the two Jedi refused to let her leave. One of the clones pulls out his Taser and shoots it at Ahsoka, making the young female twitch uncontrolled before falling to the ground with her eyes closed. Rex walks over to the clone and smacks him over his head.

"Are you mad!? That girl alone took out seven of our men and you want to tase her while she panicking!?" Rex shouted. "You could have killed us all!"

"She responsible for the crashing ship? I thought it was the sith." The clone said, making Anakin and Obi-wan look at him

"Sith?" Anakin asked as he throws A-T over his shoulder.

"You didn't hear, the sith attacked that ship, not her. Well, that's what those two clones I met in the medic room said."

"So why were they injured? And why did they blame this girl?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know; all I know is what they told me." The clone said. Anakin gives Obi-wan a worry looked before ordering the troopers to move out of the cave. When they came upon the village A-T woke up and saw that she was being carried. She yawns a little before kicking her feet a little, giving Anakin the sign that she was awake. Anakin puts the young woman down literally right in front of the ship that he was about to enter. A-T looks around the area, scanning her surroundings.

"Where is R2D2?" She asked.

"On the ship, had a nice nap?" Anakin asked her.

"Very!" She said. "Is this your ship?"

"More like borrowing." Anakin said, Ahsoka smiles as she walks up the platform of the ship. Once inside she practically fainted at the site of so many buttons. She walks over to a control panel and begins to press a bunch of buttons, causing chaos on the ship. After one of the missile in the ship dropped to the ground (didn't explode, thank force) and the platform rolled in, Anakin decided to stop the girl before she did something else.

"Why don't we eat something A-T." Anakin said as he points to a room, Ahsoka smiles and walks towards that room, as they walked Anakin looked at A-T to ask:

"A-T not really your name, is it?" he asked.

"Project A-T." Ahsoka said.

"What does A-T stand for?"

"Don't know. That's what the scientist called me back at the lab." She says as she makes her way to the waiting room of the ship. "Where's the food?" She asked, Anakin points to the freeze holder in the corner of the room. A-T walks over and grabs a bunch of bars and cans of different drinks, and also Obi-wan sandwich that he brought with him. She then walks over to the table that was in the middle of the room, she then begins to unwrap the bars and eat them.

"Yummy!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "I never eaten bars before."

"You should try the sandwich." Anakin said as he takes a seat in front of her. He stares at the girl for a while before opening his mouth to talk: "So…what are you?"

"A Togruta." A-T said.

"No…I meant why does the Empire want you? Are a criminal? Or something?" He asked the young girl. Before she looks at Anakin her eyes went to window in the room. She stands up from her seat and looks out the window and smiles.

"Are these stars?" A-T asked. "they are beautiful!"

"You never seen stars before?" Anakin asked.

"I never seen grass before!" A-T shouted. "Or even a moon."

"What are you?" Anakin asked her, she looks down to her feet before staring at Anakin.

"I don't…know I am to be honest. They never told me what I was." She said. "I was hoping Yoda could tell me."

"You know Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"I have seen him in my dreams." She says. "I have seen him in many of my dreams. Dr. Yi-tar would always tell me that my dreams were…visions."

"Visions?" Anakin asked.

"Visions of some sort." A-T said. "I have seen you in my dreams as well. And your mother Shmi." Ahsoka said, making Anakin look at her with shocked eyes. How did she know about Shmi? And how did she know about the other Jedi!? This…girl wasn't normal and it made Anakin feel unease. A-T saw his facial expression go from normal to serious in seconds, this made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"How do you know my mother's name?" Anakin asked her.

"The…" She looks down to the ground and starts to twiddle with her fingers a little bit before answering: "I just saw it in my dreams." A-T said as her eyes wondered to the door that was behind the table Anakin was sitting. Anakin notice this and stood up from his seat, this scared Ahsoka a little.

"What are you?" Anakin asked as he rose from his seat, Ahsoka eyes widen in fear as she backs to the wall where the window was.

"I don't know." She said. "I…I…I…" A-T looks to the ground then back at Anakin with fear in her eyes. At the same time Obi-wan walks into the room and saw Anakin and A-T.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Obi-wan said, A-T walks past Anakin and Obi-wan without looking at them.

"There's no disturbance." A-T said.

(Present, in Anakin room)

Anakin and Ahsoka walks calmly to the young man room. And once the doors closed calm appearance turns dark as he grabs Ahsoka by her arm, he then throws her body to the corner of his room.

"You have a lot of nerve making me your master." Anakin growled at her, Ahsoka just cracks a smiles.

"I thought you liked me?" Ahsoka asked Anakin. She leans her face towards his and presses her lips against his. Anakin watches her close her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck. When she pulls her face away from his, her smile widens a little to an evil one.

"Let me guess, you kiss me and I wouldn't hurt you?" Anakin asked as he wrap around her waist.

"Yea, if I let you continue you would have hit me..." Ahsoka says as her left leg wraps around his waist. "And then my head would have hit your night stand…" She says as she leans her face closer to his. "And then Obi-wan would have heard it and scream at you." Ahsoka said as she leans her face towards Anakin, leaning for a kiss but was stopped when Obi-wan knocked on Anakin door.

"Anakin, may I have a word with you?" Obi-wan asked.

"In a minute!" Anakin shouted back to his master before he grabs Ahsoka behind and lifts her up to his waist. He then carries her to his bed and then drops her there, the young woman giggles as she bounces.

"New mattress?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will be back, don't move." Anakin ordered her, she nods her head as she gets into a conferrable position, waiting for Anakin like a puppy in love with its new owner. The young man walks out of his room and saw his Master and Master Aayla standing in front of the door. They both looked very worried, and a little scared, something you don't normally see on a Jedi face.

"Yes Masters." Anakin said.

"Anakin, we are a little worried about you." Aayla said. "You didn't take the news of Ahsoka joining forces with Dooku…kindly."

"I was a little Upset." Anakin responded.

"A little? You destroyed your room and sliced your bed into millions of pieces." Obi-wan said. "Maybe you should let Aayla train the girl, or me."

"She will never make as your Padawan, but she will as mine." Anakin said. "I promise that if I lose my temper with her, you can take her. But right now, my padawan and I are having a little talk." Anakin said before bowing to his masters. He then goes back into his room and locks the door behind him, he stays lean against the wall for a bit, waiting for their presents to disappear. When it did Anakin eyes made their way to his bed and found Ahsoka lying on his bed, fast asleep. Anakin stares at her for a few second, he walks over to her and gently taps her on the shoulder but she doesn't move. This made Anakin roll his eyes and make his way to his bathroom. He took a shower cleans off the blood and robot fluid from his robes, which was a pain in the ass by the way. He then puts on a pair of black sweat pants on, once he was done he walks out to find Ahsoka clothes on the ground and the young girl under his covers. Anakin smiles and walks over to her sleeping body, he bends over to her and kisses her on her cheeks, he then moves his lips to her ear to whisper:

"I know your awake." Anakin said, making Ahsoka smile.

"You know me to well." Ahsoka giggled as she stands up from her laying position. She then gently places her left hand on his chest. Pressing it against his heart, feeling his heart beat.

"I missed you." Ahsoka said as she wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Kikkie: First time I made two chapters in one day! Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a Review and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

"R2D2!" Ahsoka shouted as she walks over to the droid. The small droid peeps and makes its way to Ahsoka. The young woman bends over and pats its head. "How are you?"

"I am low on battery." The droid said.

"Shouldn't you be recharging somewhere?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin hasn't let me in his room yet. What have you two been doing in there?" R2D2 asked, this made a small blush appear on her face.

"Anakin sleeping now, so why don't we get you charged!" Ahsoka said as she stands up and makes her way to Anakin room. Once inside R2D2 notice Anakin lying on his bed naked with only his blanket covering his behind. He armed hanged from the bed as the sound of snoring filled the air.

"What happened to him?" R2D2 asked.

"Um…remember when I accidently sneezed for the first time in front of you." Ahsoka said as she hooks R2D2 up so that he could charge.

"I remember…"

(Back to where we left off in the last flashback)

A-T walks around the ship she was currently in. She bumps into a couple of troopers along the way till she finally reached the hanger of the ship. Her eyes sparkled as watches the ship descend on to the Jedi Temple.

"Beautiful isn't?" A voice spoke into A-T left ear.

"Revolting! The sight of it makes me want to puke." A voice in her right ear whispered. A-T sighs as she leaves the hanger and walks back to the room Anakin had taken her. She peaks inside and saw Anakin was no longer in the room. She enters the room and locks before looking at the two glowing figures in front of her.

"Darth Plagueis…" A-T said as she looks to her right. "Master Qui-Gon…" as she looks to her left. "Shut up."

"Rude girl!" Plagueis said, Plagueis glowed a bright blue light as his form appears in front of her. He was some sort of snake like alien creature with multiple limps and no eyes. His teeth were long and pointy, if any person saw this thing they would scream, A-T on the other hand would just say hi.

"I practically organized our plan to escape, and what do you do? You come with them to the curse Temple." Plagueis said to the girl.

"I had no choice, you saw my vision. You saw what they would have done." A-T said.

"But **Tano** we would have free!" Plagueis shouted. "Now we are in a new cage!"

"The Jedi will treat her kindly." Qui-Gon tells the creature as he appears before A-T as well. "And do not use that ridicules name you made for her! She doesn't like it."

"Your just jealous because she doesn't like the name **Ahsoka**." Plagueis said, Qui-Gon smirks at the creature.

"At least my padawan didn't kill me in my sleep." Qui-Gon said, making the creature growl at Qui-Gon A-T sighs.

"I like the names you two have given me, but what's the point of having them if I have no friends to call me these names." A-T said, the three spoke, outside of her room Anakin, Rex, and Obi-wan, with a couple of troopers, standing in front of the speaker on her door. They were listening to what she was saying, morally only what A-T was saying, they couldn't hear Qui-Gon or Plagueis.

"I am convinced, she's crazy." Anakin said as he crosses her arms. "And how does she know about Qui-Gon?"

"Her abilities…" Obi-wan said as his hand makes its way to his chin. "Makes me wonder what kind of experiment she was to the Empire."

"That is stupid!" A-T shouted, making everyone outside look at the speaker. "I am not going to blow this place up! I wouldn't survive, and I don't need a vision to predict that!"

"I second that." Qui-Gon says as he crosses his arms. "Ahsoka listen to me, you must be careful of the Jedi."

"But you always told me that the Jedi were kind people." A-T said.

"Some are, others…they are not." Qui-Gon said. "I need to go, remember everything I taught you."

"I must go as well, Sidious calls, ugh, if we find him I order you to cut off his head!" Plagueis said, the two spirit begin to fade then disappear from A-T sight. The young girl sighs as she looks down to her feet, a few seconds later Anakin walks into the room, behind him was Obi-wan, both looking a little mad and worried.

"Who were you just talking to?" Obi-wan asked.

"My friends, Qui-Gon and Plagueis, they don't get along very welly though." A-T said.

"How long have you known the two?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have known Plagueis for seven years now, I have known Qui-Gon for more than a decade." A-T said. "Qui-Gon use to visit me when he was alive, then he died and visits me in spirit. Or the greater force as he likes to put it." A-T said as she sits down on the floor with her legs crossed.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"I am waiting for the ship with the blue skinned woman to hit us." A-T said, before any of the men could respond, their bodies went flying to the other side of the room as their ship accidently collides with another ship. A-T, who was on the floor still, got up to her feet…and then bolted through the door.

"FORCE!" Anakin shouted as he gets to his feet and then chases after the girl. Ahsoka runs literally, down to the docking bay of the ship. And them jumps out through the small opening of the hanger doors. Some of the troopers just stood there in shock as to what just past them. Anakin on the other hand knew exactly what it was and chased after it like a predator after its prey. Ahsoka ran straight into the temple and ran towards an elevator. She gets in and presses the button for the fourth floor. As the doors begin to close, Anakin turns the corner and was running straight towards the elevator. He uses the force to keep the doors from closing but A-T blocks his powers and makes the door close faster. Anakin was three steps away when the doors closed, making Anakin growl a little as he makes his way to the stairs of the temple to find A-T.

"Lost him." A-T muttered to herself as a small smile appears on her face. She stares at the number that counts the floor over the door of the elevator. She watches it count up:

"2….3…." A-T counted to herself. When it hits four the doors open to a woman that made Ahsoka smile ear to ear and jump up and down like a four-year-old.

"MOMMY!" A-T shouted as she tackles the togruta woman to the ground. The woman was Jedi Master Shaak-ti, the ONLY togruta that Jedi in the temple. The woman eyes widen as she holds the young woman close to her body.

"Oh force…your alive." Shaak-ti said. "Oh force…" She said, Anakin in the next second came running into the room.

"A-T!" Anakin shouted as he pulls Ahsoka off Shaak-ti, Ahsoka giggles and sits on the ground, making Anakin groan in annoys. He tries to lift the girl up from the ground but she does not move, instead used the force to keep her down to the ground. R2D2 comes into the room and watches the two fight.

"GET UP!" Anakin shouted.

"NO! go away!" A-T shouted at the man, Shaak-ti watches the two struggle for a few minutes before sighing to say:

"Let her be." Shaak-Ti said. "I thought you died Ahsoka."

"Why does everyone call me Ahsoka?" A-T said. "First Qui-Gon calls me Ahsoka Tano and now you! What's the deal with the Ahsoka name?"

"You've met Qui-Gon?" Shaak-Ti asked. "When did you met him?"

"I have known him since I was a baby." A-T said. "He didn't visit me much, but he was the only visitor I had every year. Now he that he's dead, we talk all the time! Well, more so than ever."

"Oh force…I never though you…oh force." Shaak-ti said as she helps Ahsoka up to her feet.

"A-T…your name is Ahsoka…and you…" Shaak-Ti looks to the ground in shame. "You must speak to-YODA!" Ahsoka said with her smile growing wider.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him!" Ahsoka shouted. "Take me to Yoda! I have so much to talk to him about!" Ahsoka said, Shaak-Ti nods her head as she takes the young girl hand. Anakin just stood there with a confused face for a few seconds before running after the two togruta's.

"Wait!" Anakin shouted as he grabs Ahsoka arm, making her body turn around to look at him. Ahsoka scratches the wall in the process, making her noise itchy.

"Master Skywalk, this does not concern you!" Shaak-Ti says, Ahsoka rubs her noise but that does not stop her sniffling sounds. Shaak-Ti drags Ahsoka to the elevator and pushes in the number for the council room.

"I demand to know what this THING is!" Anakin said as he points to A-T, at the next second A-T sneezed, and with it, a large gust of force (or wind) enters through the temple! Breaking windows, making overhead light fall to the ground, making chairs fly all over the room, and making Anakin Skywalker clothes fall to the ground, leaving the young man only in his underwear a large blush on his face. Shaak-Ti eyes in shock as she presses the close doors button with all her might. A-T was just laughing her behind off at the sight of Anakin in his briefs. The very next second R2D2 lifts himself off the ground and begins to laugh as well. Anakin glares at the small droid, making the robot be silenced and afraid.

(Present time)

"So…you blew his clothes off?" R2D2 asked.

"Yes!" Ahsoka lied. "He then fell to the ground and hit his head. So I put him in bed." She said, but what really happened was the two had hot steamy sex that knocked Anakin out. Poor guy, he couldn't go a 23rd time. He had to rest Skywalker junior before it fell off his body. Ahsoka on the other hand forced herself to stay up so that she could wash out the seeds he put in her before it was to late.

"Weird…" R2D2 muttered. "But not my problem, we have a mission in a few hours. You should relax a bit."

"What's the mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin and Obi-wan have been ordered to stop this slave trade queen named- Miraj Scintel." Ahsoka said as she touches her forehead. She closes her eyes and begins to see Miraj Scintel standing in front of her with a knife pressing against her left leg. Her hands seemed to be tied to a chair and in front of her was Anakin and Miraj Scintel, they both were laughing at her. The image then fades to black, Ahsoka opens her eyes and looks at R2D2.

"First vision." Ahsoka said, she closes her eyes again and a different image appears before her. She was in a bedroom with Miraj Scintel, the woman was talking to her and she had a smile on her face.

"Stay with me child." Miraj asked Ahsoka. She walks up to the young girl and takes her left hand into her. She holds Ahsoka hand tightly with both of hers as a sweet smile appears on her face. "I will take care of you, I will give the love you deserve. I will love and care for you like the daughter I never had, wouldn't that be nice? To live in a palace without fear and anger, I can give that. Just stay here…with me…" Miraj voice begins to fade and the vision fades to black. Ahsoka opens her eyes and looks around the room.

"Did you have a vision?" R2D2 asked, Ahsoka nods her head.

"My first two, but that's not the first time I have seen that woman." Ahsoka said. "I had visions of her in the past, but there were just glimpse that lasted no longer than a second."

"Should I tell Anakin?" R2D2 asked.

"No, he doesn't need to know." Ahsoka said as she looks to the ground with a worry face. Her eyes then look in the direction of Anakin sleeping figure. She the leaves the room, once gone **Anakin moves his head to look at R2D2.**

Kikkie: Okay, next chapter I will explain what Ahsoka is. Till then, thank you for watching and plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why am I wearing this?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she hops off the transporter ship. Just eight hours ago, Ahsoka was being informed by Anakin that she, he and Obi-wan were going to free a bunch of slaves from this evil queen. Well, that how she would but it, the part she didn't understand was the role they were playing.

"You are my slave and I am selling you." Anakin tells the young woman, this made Ahsoka glare at him a little bit.

"I don't want to be a slave." Ahsoka muttered under her breath. "Also, blue and gold are so not my color." She says as she feels the silk skirt she was wearing.

"We needed to make you look valuable." Anakin tells her.

"Valuable? I look more like a prostitute." Ahsoka said. "And what is the deal with these heels?" She said, making Anakin stop walking and look at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka this is our mission, so be quite!" Anakin tells her, Ahsoka sticks her tongue out at Anakin in anger. Anakin just rolled his eyes and proceeded to make his way to Miraj Scintel palace, as the two walked Ahsoka friends started to annoy her.

"You look marvelous, like a rip fruit ready to be picked and devour." Plagueis said. "It's times like these I wish I was still living."

"Disgusting…" Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

"Do not speak that way to Ahsoka." Qui-Gon ordered the creature. Ahsoka looks at Qui-gon and rolled her eyes, making the male looks at her with sadden eyes.

"Silence!" The creature shouted. "I did not come here to picker with you, I came here talk to my little protégé."

"What do you want?" Ahsoka muttered under her breathe so that only her spirit friends could hear.

"I saw your visions, and I have a few ideas in mind."

"What kind?"

"One's that will get you closer to your prince in black." He tells her, her ears perked up a little. "I see you are interested. Well listen closely child, the woman you will met is very powerful! She has been able to avoid the power of both the empire and Jedi. I think you two should become friends, very close friends."

"She sells people." Ahsoka said.

"Which is why she is feared, and with you on her side, she will be unstoppable… for a few more years."

"What do you mean?"

"I did some future seeing of my own, this woman has an illness that she does not know about. It will kill her soon, which is why you need to be her friend. In the end she will give you everything. And when that happens, you will be unstoppable. And when that happens, your prince will come, and he will take you."

"Your lying." Ahsoka muttered.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Plagueis asked.

"Never." Ahsoka muttered under her voice, true Plagueis was, or use to be, a sith lord, he does truly care for Ahsoka. And the only reason for that is he needs her for his revenge. For what or on who, we don't know yet. Ahsoka looks at the back of Anakin neck and smiles a little.

"When will you tell him?" Qui-Gon asked. "What you did with the sith and what **REALLY** happened that day."

"After this mission." Ahsoka muttered before she made a low sounded giggle. "This should be fun." She said before she was stopped by Anakin. She looks up and saw two guards in golden armor approach them. Ahsoka stares at them with fear in her eyes as they walk up to Anakin and talk with him. Ahsoka watches her master talk, or morally charm his way into the building. Oh Anakin, you have a silver tongue for both men and women, somewhat scary. The guard takes them into a fancy room with one bed, much to Ahsoka dismay, and then locks them in there. Anakin walks over to the bed and lays on it, Ahsoka walks over to it and climbs on top of Anakin. Since it was a twin size bed and both Jedi are tall, the two had to share the bed, which meant Ahsoka lying on top of Anakin like a leech.

"So…what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Their queen is busy, we will see her in a few hours at some party she will be holding." Anakin said. "Why are you on top of me?"

"Because I love you." Ahsoka said as she positions herself in a sitting position. She looks down at Anakin. "Since were alone, why don't we have some fun." She says as her hands begins to pull the fabric off the human beneath her.

"You're a horny dog, we can fuck another time." He tells her as he moves both of his hands to the back of his head. He closes his eyes and tries to relax, but Ahsoka does not let him. She removes his sash, allowing her to unfold his top, exposing skin. The girl blushes when her finger tips touched his skin, oh how she loved Anakin. She loved his skin, his voice, his personality, his everything! She would do anything for Anakin, for she was his for eternity, the question was, was he hers?

"You might as well Anakin, this might be your last chance." Ahsoka said as she removes her top, freeing her big breast in the process. Anakin couldn't help but to watch those big jugs on her chest bounce as she throws her top to the floor. She then grabs Anakin hand from the side of his head, pull his big hand towards her mouth. She presses her lips against his flesh, laying a gently kiss on his index finger. Anakin smirks at her actions before he rams his finger into her mouth, rubbing it against her tongue.

"I love how you act so innocent in front of others, always acting so kind and sweet. Making people believe you're just a confused young girl that doesn't know any better, but in reality… you're an evil manipulative girl who enjoys to make people suffer!" Anakin said, he removes his hand from her mouth then grabs her left head tail. He yanks her body down, switching positions, so now Anakin was above her, just how she liked it.

"But I am innocent." Ahsoka said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yea, keep that mask on." Anakin tells her. He grabs both of her side thighs and pulls her closer to him, pressing his crotch area against her. Ahsoka face turns red with shame and pleasure as the naughty thoughts starts to swarm into her head.

"Why Anakin? Don't you like my mask?"

(Flashback three years ago!)

"Huh… I expected you to be… taller." A-T said as she looks down to the green man in front of her. Shaak-Ti had called in an emergency meeting with the elders, she did not look to happy, in fact everyone in the room knew it because they could sense it. A-T sat across the from Yoda and Windu in a big chair that most elders sit in.

"So not all of them were destroyed I see." Jedi Master Plo-Koon said.

"I thought the experience were over, you told me that they were all destroyed!" Shaak-Ti said as she points to A-T. "Why is she here!?"

"I thought as well, but I was wrong. Do not be angry with her, be angry at me." Yoda said, before anyone could say anything Anakin (dresses in his spare robes), Obi-wan and Aayla comes walking into the room. A-T smiles and waves to them:

"GUYS! I FOUND MY MOM!" A-T shouted, Shaak-ti face palms as she sighs.

"You had a daughter?" Obi-wan asked.

"I did not! Well I did but not on my own free will! It is a long story!" Shaak-Ti said, she then looks at Yoda. "How could you have not told me about her?"

"When we learned of her existence she was just a child. At the time you were feeling very vulnerable because of Qui-Gon death. We did not want to add on to your pain." Windu said.

"What is going ON!" Anakin shouted at the elders. A-T looks down to the ground with a worried face. Mace Windu sighed as Plo-koon pats A-T on her back to comfer her.

"Sit, and I will explain." Plo-Koon orders the Jedi standing up. They do as told and take their seat, the room was silent for a few seconds before Plo-Koon begins to speak.

"Years ago, there was a small group of scientist amongst the empire, who were fascinated by the force. They would bring us in to test our strength, our stamina, our force senses. They research us, learn our weakness and strengths, they even created potions that would increase our power. At first it was everything was fine, but as time went by, they became comfortable with playing with our lives. To the point that they killed one of us by over dose of the medicine. This Jedi name was Yu-hia, he given more medicine then all of us combined. His power grew and grew until he was no longer considered a Jedi…" Plo-koon becomes quite for a few minutes, he then sighs and continues his story:

"He saw himself becoming a monster…so he used the force to make his heart stop beating. After his death the Empire put a stop to these experiments, and the scientist that were responsible for this was dispatched into different sections of the Empire. But the experiment did not stop, and we Jedi were not told that they ended. So with the time they had they came up with a plan. At this time, Shaak-Ti was the only female part of the Jedi at the time. So she was taken in for experiments…and the other person was Qui-Gon."

Obi-wan ears perk a little when he heard his master name. Qui-Gon had never told him about these experiment. He adjusts his sitting position to listen better to what the elder was saying but Plo-Koon goes silent. He looks over to Shaak-Ti, and later so does everyone else. The young woman sighed as she looks at A-T and Plo-Koon.

"He and I were given…from what I remember them telling me…they told us that they were giving use medicine to help with our sleep cycle. I remember them stripping me down naked and stinking me into a tub. I closed my eyes…and then when I opened them…" Her voice becomes shaky and low. "I was lying on a bed, covered in different body fluids, my stomach the size of a boulder and Qui-Gon lying next to me! NEARLY DIED! I WAS IN THERE FOR A YEAR!" Shaak-Ti shouted. "And the I gave birth, I fell asleep two minutes. I then waked up and heard that she died. Only to know that you were LYING TO ME!" Shaak-Ti shouted before she storms out of the meeting room. A large force energy was felt by everyone in the room.

A-T was staring down at her feet with tears forming in her eyes. Plo-koon looks down at the child and sighs:

"I am so sorry Ahsoka." Plo-Koon said, A-T looks to him and makes a hiccup sound. The sun in the blue sky begins to darken, it became dark so fast it scared Yoda a little.

"Can…can I go now?" A-T asked.

"Not yet." Yoda said. "I must inform you that children on Jedi are not allowed in temple."

"I know; I am going to leave." A-T said as she looks up to him.

"No…" Yoda said. "You are…special, I would like you to stay. Learn ways of Jedi."

"I am confused." A-T said, in the next second Qui-Gon appears before her.

"He is offering you to join the temple." Qui-Gon said. "Say yes!"

"Yes…" A-T said as she stares at the spirit of Qui-Gon.

"Who do you speak to?" Yoda asked.

"No one." A-T lied. "I will stay in the Temple, May I have a room please." A-T asked, Yoda nods his head and gives Plo-Koon a sign to escort A-T out the room. He escorts her into one of the spare room, he then leaves her alone in the room. Once gone, A-T looks at Qui-Gon to say:

"Why are you here!?" A-T shouted. "And why didn't you tell me your my father!?"

"I wanted to Ahsoka, but what was the point!?" Qui-Gon asked. "I couldn't take you from that place, and I couldn't bring you here."

"How many years did you visit me in there and not once tell me who you are!?" She shouted. "And you lied about my mother!"

"I am sorry…" Qui-Gon said. "I did not want you to know this way."

"And this way is better!?" She shouted. "Why would you do this to me?"

Qui-Gon looks to the floor for a few minutes before sighing. He then looks up to her, he opens his mouth to say:

"When I died, the first thing I saw was a light, and I heard the voice of my mother calling me. She told me that it was time to leave the universe and rest. And I was about to go with her, and then, I heard your voice. I heard you crying and screaming for me, and at that moment that I couldn't leave you there. So yes I lied, yes I convince you to come here, but that doesn't matter now for you are free to live-"

"In another cage?" A-T asked as she cuts her father off…

Kikkie: Going to end it here, hope you all liked it, plz review and have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

"I am tired." A-T said as she follows Anakin into the ballroom of slaves. Around her neck was an electric collar that the guards in gold forcefully put on her. The two are escorted to a large room filled with slave merchandise and their product, which did not make Ahsoka feel good.

"Maybe instead of playing with me, you should have taken a nap." Anakin tells his padawan, the young woman sighs as she stares to the ground.

"I need food." Ahsoka muttered under her breathe, Anakin ignores her words. The two enter the ballroom and gasped and what they say, naked slaves, people in chains, tied to walls, being forced to do things that should not be done in public. And on the other side was all the high class people talking amongst them selfs, eating, drinking and having a ball as their slaves get abused. It was such a scary sight that Ahsoka puts her hand on Anakin back and grips his clothes.

"I'm scared." Ahsoka said, Anakin takes a deep breath and shakes the young woman off him.

"Stay in character." Anakin whispers to her. "Find the queen." He ordered the woman, Ahsoka closes her eyes and used the force to search the mind of the crowd until she finds the queen. Her skin crawls at the thoughts of most of the people in the area, but she remains calm until she finds the queen.

"Found her…she is that way." Ahsoka says as she walks through the crowd of people with Anakin right behind her. When is distance she points to the queen, the queen notice this and approaches them, she did not look please.

"Do not point at me slave!" The woman shouted at the togruta, Ahsoka eyes widen as she removes her hand. The woman's eyes then make their way to Anakin, a small seductive smile appears on her lips as her eyes scan him. Ahsoka notices this and sigh as she gets out of the line of fire.

"Ahhh, look at him, working his magic." Plagueis whispered into Ahsoka ear. The young woman just stood there, ignoring the force spirit near her and tries to listen to what Anakin was saying. But Plagueis was louder, and closer to her ear.

"Look at him, flirting with a woman twice your age! She old enough to be your grandmother!"

"She doesn't look that old…" Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Why are you just standing there? She should be looking at you, not him!" Plagueis shouted.

"And how would I do that?" Ahsoka muttered underneath her breath.

"This woman enjoys music, as from what I can see in this room. Notice that there are paintings of music notes and instruments?" Plagueis asked the young girl. Her eyes begin to look around the room, she notices the paintings and instruments that looked glued to the wall.

"We should give her a performance." Plagueis said. "Or morally…I should give her a performance." He tells her, making Ahsoka eyes widen a little in fear. She looks straight at as if he was a predator about to bite off her head.

"No." She said.

"What, are you scared of me?" He asked, Ahsoka did not was a second nodding her head.

"Last time you took over my body I found myself from a roof." Ahsoka reminded him. "And I rather not do anything to jeopardize this mission." She tells the creature.

"This is my slave, Melina." Anakin spoke, Ahsoka attention went straight to him when he called her fake name. (I like the Melina, I thought it would be a good twist to this story to call her that)

"Yes master?" Ahsoka responded as she bows to him and the queen. At that moment Plagueis spirit dives into Ahsoka body. Becoming one with the young woman soul, taking over the shell her spirit lived in. The togruta body shakes a little as she blinks her eyes, her baby blue iris begins to fade to grey-ish silver color, something Anakin notice greatly.

"What is wrong with this child? I thought she was special?" The queen asked, Ahsoka, or should we say Plagueis, smirked at her words.

"I am sorry your highness; I cannot contain my excitement at the moment." She says.

"Such a rare specimen. Togruta's aren't that common in the slave trade, you might be valuable."

"Oh trust me, this one is a golden egg." Anakin said ( **Haven't come up with a fake name for him yet** ) "She has special talents." Anakin tells the queen as he bows to her. Before the two entered the ballroom they had a plan to get the queens eyes. Ahsoka would perform a small Jedi trick to convince the queen that she high value slave, but Plagueis has something else in mind.

"What kind?" The queen asked, Plagueis smiles.

"Why don't I show you? I know you like music, why don't you and I have a one-on-one session?" Plagueis asked in a seductive low voice, his eyes stared at the queen with lust and darkness.

"I am not the one you should try to be impressing. If you have something to show me, get on that stage, and show me. Otherwise the words for your master mouth was a lie, and I do not like liars."

"What would you do if we lied to you?" Plagueis asked.

"A fate worse than death." She said, Plagueis closes his eyes and smile (I don't know why I am saying since he is in Ahsoka body…).

"Lead the way." Plagueis said. The queen summons her guards to escort Plagueis to the stage of the ballroom. Once on stage the Queen takes her seat on the other side of the room and calls everyone attention. As she does this, Plagueis closes his eyes and uses Ahsoka forces to spread a barrier around the room, a sphere like bubble that he controlled with his mind.

"Everyone! May I please have your attention!" The queen shouted. "One of guest's slave has decided to entertain us. To show us why her master slaves are the best, so let us all give her our attention." The queen said, everyone in the room claps as they look at Ahsoka. The young woman bows to the before stand up straight and tall. She takes a deep breathe in before letting his mind go into effect. Loud drums begins to play, even though there was no one in the room:

 _Embrace the dark_

She sang as the drums in the room started to become louder, her arms lifts from her hips and rises to the sky.

 _you call a home_

Her hips begin to shakes at the beat of the drum.

 _Gaze upon the empty white throne_

with legacy of lies

And familiar disguise

Her hands goes to hips and as her clothes begin to glow a light golden color, making Anakin in worry of what she was doing, the queen on the other hand was on the edge of her seat. Ahsoka smiles to the crowd as her clothes transform in front of everyone into her sith clothes. At the same time, a white glowing female figure appear behind her and begins to sing along with her. Coping her every movement of her dancing.

 _Sing with me a song_

 _of conquest and fate_

 _with a black pillar cracking_

 _beneath its weight_

Ahsoka raises her arms to the roof of the building, making it crack to show the sun and the moon moving at a fast rate, making it look like night and day flashing on the roof as if days were going by in seconds.

 _Night breaks through the day_

 _it's hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts_

 _All alone_

She sings, the glowing figure follows behind her in her dancing style, as she dances the smile on the queen's face becomes wider and wider.

 _The path you walk_

 _belongs to a destiny_

 _so just let it flow_

Ahsoka points to the ground and makes the floor crack like the roof, making everyone eyes widen in fear as they watched the ground beneath them turn from rocks, into the ocean, and then back to rocks within seconds.

 _All of your joy_

 _and your pain_

 _will fall like the tide_

 _so let it flow_

Ahsoka slowly spins to the left as her copy twirls to the spins, the two dance in synch. Her copy's voice was higher and faster than Ahsoka, it also was a second behind her, she sounded like a backup singer. It was strange thing to see, especially for Anakin, he has NEVER seen Ahsoka do this before. But he has seen her friend do this before…

"Plagueis." Anakin whispered to himself. The queen eyes watched Ahsoka in glee as the girl dancing and magic was proving to be more than just a SMALL talent. Ahsoka spins her body, letting her leg swing to turn her, her copy on the other hand raised her hands to the air and begins to shake her hips seductively. Anakin notice that their voices was drifting apart…sing different lyrics

 _Ahsoka_ _Lyric's_ ** _Copy_**

 _Sing with me a song **The path you walk**_

 _For a light sacrifice **belongs to destiny**_

 _So that the end **Just let it flow through the air**_

 _Could come with a price **All of your joy and pain** _

_Night breaks through the day **Will fall like the tide**_

 _It's hard as a stone s **o just let it flow**_

 _Lost in thoughts **life is built on lies**_

 _all alone **so in it becomes a rose**_

Their voice then becomes one

 _So sing with me a song_

 _of conquest and fate_

 _As the black pillar_

 _cracks beneath your weight_

 _Night will break through the day_

 _Your heart becomes a stone_

 _Cause your lost_

 _And alone…_

Ahsoka (or Plagueis) waves to her copy, making the illusion disappear into thin air. The floor and the roof fades back to normal and the music slowly fades away until it is no longer heard from anyone. Everyone stares at Ahsoka with mouth wide opened and eyes widen to the shapes of plates. Even the slaves were shocked at this performance she gave them. Anakin on the other hand was just glaring at her, because he knew that person on stage wasn't Ahsoka, it was her friend Plagueis.

"BEAUTIFUL!" A voice shouted from the crowd. A matter of seconds Anakin was swarmed with buys throwing money at him.

"I WILL GIVE YOU 50,000 CREDITS HER!" A voice shouted.

"I WILL GIVE MILLION FOR HER!" Another shouted, Ahsoka (Plagueis) eyes widen in fear as buyers literally started to crawl on stage to grab her. Ahsoka panic's and runs off stage, she then runs over to Anakin, but stops when she sees the crowd of men. She turns her body around to run the other direction, but was tackled by a couple of merchants. Her face was begin pushed to the ground and stomped on to the point she was suffocating.

"ENOUGH!" The queen shouted. "GET OFF HER NOW!" She ordered her guest, they did as told and remove their bodies off the girl. Ahsoka gasped as she runs towards Anakin and hides behind him like a scared little girl. Anakin looks at Ahsoka before turning to the queen to say:

"We are going back to our room."

"That would be a good idea." The queen said. "I will talk to later." She tells them, the guards in gold escorts them back into their room, once inside Anakin slaps Ahsoka across her face. The young girl moans in pain.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FOOL!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Plagueis, get out of her body!" Anakin ordered the sith spirit. The girls just smile's at him.

"Sorry, I can't leave, it's a little rule when possessing a body. The spirit must stay in the body for an hour, and from what time say's it as only been 15 minutes." Plagueis said. "But the good thing about this is, that queen you were talking to, she took a liking to us."

"I didn't want her attention like this." Anakin tells the togruta.

"Aww, the little Jedi upset because I am not DOG like Ahsoka." Plagueis said tells Anakin, this made the Jedi before him (or her, again, still don't know how to pronounce this) back hand the togruta across the face. Knocking her to the ground in the process, Anakin could hear her giggling on the ground.

"I forgot you had a short fuse…" Plagueis muttered under her breath as she wipes the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Are you going to jump me again like last time?" She asked as she gets to her feet, Anakin rolled his eyes and

"Fuck you."

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review and have a good day. **BTW, the sing part, I work hard on that, only for FANFIC to rerange my writing, so I am a little bit upset... plus fanfic keeps breaking down on me!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"I forgot what it was like to be in a body. My skin feels so smooth." Plagueis said as he feels Ahsoka orange red skin.

"How long will you be in her body?" Anakin asked.

"10 more minutes." Plagueis said. "Miss your slave already?"

"I hate you." Anakin muttered underneath is breath.

"Why?"

"That stupid prank you pulled when I was young." Anakin muttered.

"That's why you hate me?"

(flash back)

After A-T came to the temple things have been, Yoda forced her to remain in the temple until further notice. Which made A-T very upset, and it didn't make it any better when they forced her to take force lessons. Much to the young woman annoys, like she didn't practice this with her father when he was alive. The only good thing about the temple to her was Anakin, he would visit her every second he was free, and it made her feel honored. It also annoyed Plagieus beyond words.

"So…when is your master coming?" Plagiues asked the young woman. A-T was in her room that the temple had given her. It was originally a pure painted white room with a twin bed in it, but after a week and a box filled with paint bought by Anakin, A-T found herself almost finishing a wall.

"He's supposed to be on a snowy planet with that purple…blue-ish skin woman." A-T responded. "He will be back soon."

"When? A week?" Plagieus asked.

"Shut-up…" A-T said as she dips her brush in the cup filled with red pearl paint. She then stands up and begins to draw circles that looked like stars.

"Your drawing hasn't improved…" Plagiues said. "I am bored! Why don't we go?"

"Why don't you go to the spirit world and leave me alone." A-T ordered, she then puts her brush to the ground and walks over to her bed. She throws her body on the mattress before closing her eyes. The creature hovers over her body and watches her small figure drift to sleep.

"AHSOKA!" A voice shouted, waking Ahsoka up from her nap, her head rises from the pillow to see a bruised but happy Anakin Skywalker.

"Your face!" A-T shouted as she jumps off her bed. She walks over to the young man and stares at his bruised cheek, it was purple and covered almost half his face. But that didn't stop Anakin from giving her a blue box with a red ribbon on it.

"A gift for my favorite togruta." Anakin said.

"I think I am the ONLY togruta you know." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face as she takes the box. "What happen to your face?"

"Asajj had some new droids at her command, sneaky basterds." Anakin tell A-T. "Open it! The planet I was on is known for making long lasting clothes."

"How much credits do you spend?" A-T asked.

"Does it matter? Were Jedi, 80% of the credits we get we don't use it." Anakin said as he looks down with a confused look. "Don't know why we get paid now that I think about it."

"What about the other 20%?" A-T asked.

"The temple." Anakin responded.

"oh." A-T said as she opens the box to revile burgundy clothes. The young woman pulls them out from the box and smiles. "Their beautiful!" She says, as she stares at the clothe for a few seconds.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Anakin asked with a small smile appearing on his face. "It's a dress."

"A dress?" A-T asked.

"A dress, a certain style way female dress. A friend of mine gave me the though." Anakin said.

"Obi-wan?" A-T asked.

"No…Padme." Anakin tells A-T, the young woman stops her movement to look at Anakin.

"The senator?" She asked, making Anakin eyes widen a little.

"Oh, so you know then." Anakin said.

"Yea, you had a crush on her for a while now." A-T said. "Isn't she married though."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Anakin defended himself.

"I know, but your feelings for her was…big!" A-T said, Anakin looks to the ground and blushes a little. He then stands up and walks out of the room, leaving A-T alone and confused. After putting on her dress she decided to head to the waiting room of the temple in hopes of finding Anakin, instead, she found the senator herself waiting.

"Padme Amidala?" A-T asked, the young human looks over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked as she stands up and walks over to A-T. She then gasped before saying: "You're a-T! Oh my, it is an honor to meet you!"

"Meet me?" A-T asked.

"Oh yes, it was a discussing amongst us senators and Jedi. A new Jedi arrival, but she isn't a Jedi." Padme said. "You are way beautiful then what they describe you as, and that dress is gorgeous on you!"

"Oh…thank you." A-T said as she looks at her new clothing (Its the cover of the fanfic).

"I help Anakin get that for you, oh, is it true you can see into the future?" Padme asked.

"I can see into the future, and different realities of time and space." A-T said.

"Did you see us meeting today?" Padme asked.

"I haven't been using my powers lately, so no." A-T responded. "But I have seen you in past visions."

"Oh, what kind of outcome would I have made if I made certain choices?" Padme asked.

"The end of Naboo was one of them, the planet would slowly become a waste land before cracking and destroying itself." A-T asked, making Padme eyes widen in fear. "But you made the right, choice so we don't have to worry about that…for now."

"Oh…" Padme said as she looks down to the ground. "Well, my business here is over, I was going to annoy Anakin till my pick up was here, but I think I will spend my day with you." The young woman said.

"There's not much to do here, I can't leave the temple without supervision." Ahsoka said.

"Well, what can we do here then that is fun?" Padme asked, A-T looks to the ground begins to think, but sadly nothing comes to mind.

"Well… how about we go nag the Jedi." Padme said, A-T smiles and nods her head. The two make their way to the mess hall of the temple but didn't find anyone there, they then went to the wreck, still no one. Then the training room, and finally the meeting room. No Jedi in sight, which was a first for A-T.

"Where are all the Jedi?" Padme asked.

"Maybe they went to some sort of meeting." A-T said.

"Can you find them with your powers?" Padme asked. A-T nods her head and closes her eyes. She sees a room filled with Jedi, all meditating and talking amongst themselves. She see's them on an island in the middle of a purple ocean.

"I think they are tricking to find something." A-T said. "They are doing a meditation thereby thingy. Obi-wan told me about this, they do this to find the forces of both dark and light and try to learn from both ends to learn how to fight the sith more. I should have been invited…" A-T said as she looks down to the ground.

"How come you weren't inivited?" Padme asked.

"They don't like me leaving the temple much, they are still fighting with the scientist from the empire to keep me. They are afraid that if I leave the temple I will get kidnapped... Even though they been promising to take me out for a while." A-T said.

"I am so sorry A-T." Padme said.

"It's okay, they do it to protect me." A-T said. "Anyway, when does your ride come?"

"I don't know, can you see it for me?" Padme asked, A-T closed her eyes for a few minutes, she then opens them.

"It is stuck in traffic; it will be here in four hours." A-T said, making Padme eyes widen in shock.

"That long, oh what shall we do until then?" Padme asked.

"Read a book, that's what the make me do ALL the time." She said.

"They make you do a lot, huh?" Padme asked.

"See events, practice my force, a lot of stuff. But Anakin helps me cope with it. We sometimes play pranks on the other Jedi for laughs." A-T said, this give Padme an idea.

"We should prank Anakin." Padme said with a smile on her face. A-T looks up at her with a curious face.

"Why would we do that?" A-T asked.

"Why not? Anakin does it to you all the time." Padme said, and she was speaking the truth. Anakin would pull a prank on A-T at least three times a week. "Plus I want to get him back for what he did to my 3-CPO!"

"Didn't he give you 3-CPO as a gift?" A-T asked.

"He did, he also programmed him to make dirty jokes when I have sex with my husband. It's not fun getting it on when there's a robot shouting: ALL HANDS ON DECK! SHE ABOUT TO BLOW!" Padme shouted with as she waves her hands in the air. A-T blushes a little with a smile appearing on her face.

"I saw that, but I thought that was just a time line created for fun. Guess it did happen." A-T said as she begins to think. "Anakin it afraid of…SLAVERY!"

"Selling him off as a slave is not only cruel it's deadly. Not only will he kill the people we sell him to, he would probably try to kill us in the process." She said. "Can you see something that won't turn into a blood-bath?"

"Well, he is scared of spiders, especially a raven spider." A-T said. "I don't see an outcome that relates to blood after that."

"Good, I know just the place to get a raven spider. Come with me!" She said, they make the way to the basement of the temple where all the food, paper, washrags, soups and such was storage away. Padme moves a shelf away from a wall to revile a bunch loud of raven spiders. A-T eyes widen at the sight of so many spiders.

"These dangers creators have been in the temple for years!" A-T said. "How come they never bit anyone."

"They are scared of people with force." Padme said. She reaches her hand and grabs a raven that wasn't moving. She pulls it by one of its legs and holds it up it then begins to wiggle and try to bit her. In fear she drops it and stomps on it. A-T face palms herself for a few seconds before grabbing another one, this one didn't move so A-T knew it was dead. The two then make the way back to the room hall of the temple. A-T puts in the code for Anakin room and walks over to his bed, but she was stopped by Padme.

"Wait…" Padme said. "I think I have a better idea for this…" She said.

(4 hours later)

A-t and Padme were sitting in senator Padme apartment bedroom watching TV. A-T was wearing one of Padme dresses why Padme was wearing her PJ's. The two were eating snacks and enjoying themselves, until they heard a loud banging noise coming from down stairs. Padme hops out of the bed and walks over to the door, she looks throw the peep hole but did not see anyone there. She grabs her mini blaster that hanged on her key holder and opened the door.

"Hello?" Padme asked, but she did not get a response. Instead a metal hand grabs her shoulder and gently pulls her back into her apartment.

"I should kill you…" A voice whispered into her ear, making her breaking down into laughter. She turns around and saw Anakin glaring at her.

"So…how come you are visiting me?" Padme asked.

"Two reasons, one, that stupid prank, and two, for A-T." Anakin said.

"A-T is not in my house." Padme lied.

"Your lying, bring her down stairs now." Anakin ordered his friend, all Padme did was crack a smile.

"She is fine Anakin, she will be spending the night here." Padme said. "Were going to have a sleep over."

"A-T! COME OUT HERE NOW!" Anakin shouted, in minutes A-T comes walking down the stairs wearing one of Padme expensive clothing. Anakin was glaring daggers at the young woman like he was about to smash her skull into the ground…which he felt like doing but he didn't do. A-T smiles before asking:

"Is everything okay?" A-T asked.

"A-T, since you can see event, predict what I will do." Anakin asked the young woman, she looks up to the roof and begins to see:

"You will ether scream at Padme and I, then fall asleep on her couch. Or you will just leave in anger, then punch your vehicle when you get outside."

"Wow, I wish I had your power." Padme said.

"It's nothing." A-T says as she smiles, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Who put the spider on OBI-WAN bed?" Anakin asked, Padme points to A-T. "A-T, the temple is filled with spider babies!"

"Wait, what?" A-T asked Anakin, but before he answer A-T closes her eyes and uses the force to see the past. She watches Anakin enter his room and playing with lightsaber until he was stopped by his master voice:

"ANAKIN, THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY BED!" Obi-wan shouted as he walks into Anakin room. "Please kill it."

"Wimp." Anakin muttered under his bed, he and Obi-wan make their way to the old man room. Once inside, Obi-wan hands Anakin a broom to kill the spider. Anakin smashes the spider but it jumps and lands on the floor. It was about to jump again but Anakin smashes it with the broom.

"HA!" Anakin shouted, he removes the broom from its place, his eyes then widen when millions of baby spiders started to climb out from the dead spider. Obi-wan, who has Arachnophobia, ran out the room quicker than an escape convict. Anakin, who was shocked to see the spiders running about, did not notice them climb on top of him until he felt something crawling on his back. He screams and runs to the shower room, jumping into the bathtub and scrubbing his skin of the spider. A-T opens her eyes and burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" A-T laughed. "So the temple is literally over-taken by spiders!?"

"Yes…now we all have to spend the night at shitty motels until this spider thing is fixed!" Anakin shouted.

"Well you could spend the night here." A-T suggested.

"Yes! Oh Anakin it would be just like old times!" Padme said, a small blush appears on her face. "Minace the…fun we had in the dark."

"Ew…" A-T muttered under her breath. Anakin looks at her to say something, but he stops when he saw a creature behind her back with more than four arms. It looked to be whispering words to A-T.

"Something wrong Anakin?" A-T asked, the creature beside her looks at Anakin as well.

"Nothing…you know what, I think I will spend the night here." Anakin said.

"GOOD! I Think I just washed some of Mike (Padme husband) PJ's, you can sleep in his clothes." Padme said as she walks out of the room. Once gone, Anakin looks at A-T and the creature.

"Plagueis?" Anakin asked, the creature gasped before smiling, A-T on the hand was surprised.

"You can see Plagueis?" A-T asked.

"That's Plagueis?"

"Oh-Oh! He sees me! How interesting!" Plagueis spoke. "Can you hear me as well boy?"

"Yes…" Anakin spoke. "You're a sith lord."

"A sith lord?" A-T asked. "Plagueis isn't a sith lord!"

"Actually darling I am, or at least was." Plagueis said. "To be called a sith, it has been so long. In fact…it makes feel like doing something…naughty…" He said, he looks at A-T, his smile grew wide and bared his fangs. A-T eyes widen in fear for she knew what he was about to do:

"No… NO PLEASE NO!" A-T shouted, but that did not stop the creature from diving into the young body. The young woman body rolls down the rest of the staircase until she fell to the floor. Anakin rushes over to her to check on her. Padme, who just came into the room gasped:

"What happened!?" Padme asked as she runs over to A-T. She adjusts her head a little so that her face wasn't to the ground.

"She…I don't know." Anakin spoke, A-T eyes then open wide and big. They look at Anakin; her hand then grabs his neck. She then hoists his body to into the air, holding him like he weighs less than a feather.

"Oh, it's been a LONG time since I did something like this." A-T, or Plagueis said before they threw Anakin into the living room of Padme apartment. Padme screams in fear, making Plagueis look at her.

"Did you know A-T hates you?" Plagueis asked the woman.

"What?" Padme asked.

"She hates you with a deep burning passion! After all, it was you and those senators who agreed to the experiments, wasn't it?" Plagueis asked, Padme was about to retort but Plagueis raises his hand to slap Padme, but the hand stops mid-way from her face.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Plagueis shouted as he looks to the roof. The hand that was about to slap Padme stood in place, shaking a little, but not moving.

"This is my body…" A-T muttered. "And I refuse to let you do whatever you want with it…" she says as she pulls her arm away from Padme, she then pulls her body to the ground and holds herself there. "I won't let you hurt her…"

"After everything she and the others did to us!?" Plagiues shouted. "You are weak!" he shouted before he removes his spirit from her body. Anakin, who was standing behind A-T body at the time, watching the huge spirit form separate from her body. It then fades away into invisible air, when A-T regain control of her body the first thing she heard was Padme screams:

"GET OUT!" Padme shouted at the girl. A-T looks at her with a scared and confused face.

"I am sorry…it wasn't me I-I DON'T CARE!" Padme shouted, she picks up her blaster from the ground and points it at A-T face.

"Padme what are you doing!?" Anakin shouted as he walks over to Padme and grabs the hand that was holding the blaster.

"What are you doing, she nearly killed us!" Padme shouted.

"I need to go." A-T said, before Anakin could stop her she bolted through the door quicker than light. Anakin was about to chase her but Padme stopped him.

"Leave her." Padme tells him, Anakin gets out of her grip before going after A-T.

Kikkie: Going to end it there! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"AH!" Ahsoka moans as she closes her eyes. She and Anakin were called down from their rooms into the queen's office. Apparently she did find some likeness to Ahsoka…and Anakin.

"I am still tired." Ahsoka moaned. "I want to take a nap after this…master."

"If your good." Anakin responded, a second later the queen comes into the room. She looks at the two with a huge smile on her face. She walks over to her desk and then took a seat.

"So… where did you say you were from Jack?" The queen asked ( **Jack is Anakin cover, it was the only one I could think of, leave me alone!** )

"I thought we agreed that would be a secret until you tell me your plans." Anakin said the older woman nods her head in agreement. "My queen."

"Yes, I understand." She says. "And you do not need to call me queen, please, call me Miraj Scintel."

"Miraj Scintel it is." Anakin said, Ahsoka giggles a little, making Miraj look at her.

"You my child are a special one. I have clients over the hand full wanting you. But from what your master said you are not for sell."

"She is just show and tell, not for sell." Anakin spoke. "But if you want one you and I need to talk."

"I want all of them." She said. "That performance you did was amazing. Can all of your kind do that." She asked, Ahsoka nods her head.

"But only I can command them, and the only person I listen to is my master." Ahsoka said, Miraj stares at the young woman for a few minutes before summoning her guards.

"Escort her to her room, I want a word with her master." Miraj said, Anakin gives Ahsoka a hand gesture to tell her to leave. She nods her head and leaves with the guards. Once gone Miraj stands up from her seat and walks over to Anakin. She takes a seat on top of her desk and looks down at Anakin.

"So, I must ask, what did you do?" She asked, making Anakin raise his left brow.

"Do what?"

"That girl acts willingly. She does not fight you or run, she is always by your side. Tell me how you made her act that way?" Miraj asked, Anakin smiles at the woman.

"Where shall I start?" Anakin asked.

"From the beginning, I want to know how you were able to capture a powerful princess and bend her to her will." Miraj said as she stands up from her desk, she walks over to Anakin and does something he didn't expect. She sits on his lap and presses her chest against his. It doesn't take a genius to know that she was flirting, so Anakin made up a story in head.

"Once upon a time I was traveling the galaxy in search of slaves when I came upon her planet. Very small planet in the milky way. I landed there in hopes to find a small weak village of humans to take, but instead I found these beings with gifts beyond that of a Jedi. The fools welcomed me into their village with open arms, and they introduced me to their dying king…and their beautiful princess. She was breathe taking… I knew I had to have her. So I stayed and pretended to be a prince myself…that's when all the fun started." Anakin said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Tell me more." Miraj begged.

"Well, it wasn't easy. At the time I had nothing but a plan to rule over her people, so I disgust myself as a wealthy man. These young girls now and days just want's a handsome prince to come and care for them. She was no different, she let me in easily. Once inside I slowly bend her to my will, I made her think that she was nothing and that only I can love her. I made her go against her family and her friends. I made her think that I was her only purpose."

"So she did this willing?" Miraj asked.

"Not at first." Anakin responded. "At times I would have to chain her and beat her till she listens. Since she thought I was the only person that loved her, she never went to her family or friends and told them about what I did to her in the dark. After a year of…training, she finally gave into me. After that, I made her convince her people to worship me as a god in a way. And after that I started to sell them off one by one."

"And her father?" Miraj asked.

"I didn't believe that she worshipped me truly, so I made her kill her father to convince me…she bashed his head without hesitation." Anakin said. "Ever since then she has never left me. But after all her people are sold off I will no longer have a purpose for her."

"Oh, how dark you are." Miraj said. "I believe you and I will be great friends." She said. Ahsoka, who was watching through the eyes of Anakin, felt a cold breeze run up her spine. This was the first time she was scared of Anakin, and she loved it! Ahsoka on the other hand was not enjoying what she saw. She was watching the two through her eight eyes, the sight of the woman on his lap pissed her off beyond words. She was so pissed off that it sent waves of force into the after world, which made Plagueis chuckle.

"You seem upset." Plagueis said. "why so down?"

"He's flirting again; I hate it when he does that." Ahsoka said, she walks over to her bed and lays down on it. She turns her body around and stares up at the roof.

"Well, you know his flirting is only a disguise." Plagueis tells the young woman, she looks at him with a small glare.

"Are you taking his side now?"

"We are not friends, we are master and portage. And what I do and say goes." He tells her, before Ahsoka could respond Anakin walked into the room. Once he closed the door Ahsoka looks at him with a upset face.

"Enjoy your fucking?" Ahsoka asked.

"We didn't have sex." Anakin responded.

"No, but you were giving hints, were you not?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin just rolled his eyes and looked to the ground. "And knowing you, once you get it up it takes a while to get it down. I mean… A-T couldn't walk correctly for hours."

"You know me well." Anakin with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka couldn't help but to smile back at him, she crawls off the bed and walks over to him. She kisses his cheek before pulling his body towards the bed.

(Flashback!)

"A-T!" Anakin shouted as he runs through the dark forest near senator Padme apartment. He runs and runs until he falls face forward into two feet down straight into a puddle of mud. He raises his head from the mud and spits the mud out of his mouth. He takes a deep breath and sighs before getting to his feet. His clothes were covered in brown sticky mud, the young man groans when he removes his upper Jedi robes. He throws them to the ground and sighs, a few seconds later he heard A-T voice. He picks up his robes and makes his way to her, he finds her sitting in the clear water of Naboo that resides in a cave. The young girl was sitting on top of a boulder as her dress flowed in the water.

"A-T." Anakin muttered as he enters the water and slowly walks towards her. A-T stares in horror at the young man.

"Leave me alone." A-T muttered under her breathe.

"Why? What happened back there?" Anakin asked.

"Plagueis, he…" A-T spoke. "He did it, not me." She says. "I didn't want to hurt Padme, I like Padme very much."

"I know you do." Anakin when he took a seat next to A-T. He wraps his left arm around her waist and holds her close to his body. "I saw him go inside you, that thing."

"I am so sorry Anakin." She said. "I… I should have never done come here." She said, her left hand gently rest on Anakin leg with her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating every second. Anakin looks down at her head, his right hand gently grips her cheek and pull her head gently to look at him. He leans his face forward, pressing his lips to hers. A-T face flushes a little at the this feeling she was getting from him, it was so weird that she tries to push Anakin off her body, but he doesn't let go of her without a fight. When he did she fell into the water and stared up at him. They stood there for a good few seconds, A-T eyes widen in fear for she saw that Anakin did not look surprised or shocked, he looked calmed. A-T blushes a little and smiles as she stands to her feet and kisses Anakin on his nose. The young man giggles and hugs the young woman. When they separated, A-T cheeks turned redder than the color apple, while Anakin arms held her close.

"I love you." Anakin said.

"I love you too." A-T said as she wraps her arms around Anakin neck. She leans her face forward to kiss his lips again but stopped midway and gasped. "Where's Obi-wan!"

"He's in a hotel room near the Temple, why?" Anakin asked, A-T breaks free of his grip and runs out the cave. Anakin, confused as ever, follows behind her. The two make their way back to senator Padme apartment, after entering and calming the scared woman down A-T begins to talk.

"I saw those people! I saw those people that been testing me!" A-T said as she walks from wall to wall in Padme living room. "They were talking to Obi-wan, and they made him swallow something!"

"A-t calm down, I will call Obi-wan right now." Anakin tells the girl, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his communicator. He presses a couple of buttons on the small device, he then puts it to his ear. The two women stare at him for a for a few minutes. He sighs and throws his communicator to the ground.

"Okay, now I need to worry." Anakin muttered.

"We have to find Obi-wan now!" A-T shouted.

"Why, what did you see?" Padme asked the young girl, she looks to the ground for a second before looking up to Padme to say:

"I saw…I saw those men who have been studying me, I saw them take Obi-wan into their underground office."

"That's impossible, HQ is on top of water, they couldn't even dig a six-inch hole to the ground without it flooding the lower floor." Padme said.

"They have a **machine** that levitates the water in a certain way." A-T said. "But that doesn't matter, we need to find Obi-wan! NOW!" She shouted, the building shakes a little when she shouted, making Padme eyes widen in fear.

"Okay! We're going!" Anakin said, the two flew to the hotel where the Jedi were residing in. When they got to the building they made their way straight to Obi-wan room. But it was too late, much to A-T fear. The young girl then walks over to Aayla room that she was supposed to be residing in, but like Obi-wan she was gone. A-T takes a very deep breath into her body, she holds it in her stomach for a few minutes before letting it out.

"I can't see them." A-T said.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"Those people took Obi-wan and Aayla." A-T said. "I think…I think they are going to do the same thing they did to my parents." She said, Anakin was not believing a word she said.

"Okay, I think you're getting a little paranoid now A-T." Anakin said. "Let's go to Yoda and talk to him." A-T looks at Anakin, her eyes filled with anger and fear, she opens her mouth to shout:

"YODA CAN'T DO SHIT!" She shouted, at the same time she made the building shake, the lights flicker, and the hologram TV was turning on and off. A-T looks around the room in shocked at what she at done. Before Anakin could say anything, Obi-wan came walking into the room with Aayla behind him, the two looked very tired.

"Master, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"I am very tired." Obi-wan tells his padawan. "Why are you in my bedroom?"

"A-T saw a vision that you were taken by scientist." Anakin said. A-T was staring down at the ground in confusion. Aayla walks over to the young girl and grabs her arm.

"Yoda and Plo-Koon have been looking for you child. Come with me." Aayla said as she escorts the young woman out of Obi-wan room. Once gone, Obi-wan closed the door and looked at Anakin.

"What vision did she have?" Obi-wan asked.

"She said you were kidnapped of something by the scientist who experimented on her." Anakin said with a small smirk on his face. "I think A-T suffers from paranoia."

"She's not paranoid, they did come for me." Obi-wan said, making Anakin eyes widen in shock. "Aayla came with me for back-up."

"What for?"

"They wanted information on A-T and her progress in life." Obi-wan said. "Before I said anything the elders came and stopped them. But before they did, they wanted me to take some sort of medicine. Aayla informed the council of this…" Obi-wan voice becomes low as he looks to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"They demand for A-T back…and the council will give her to them." Obi-wan said, Anakin eyes widen in shock at the words that came out of his mouth.

"But Yoda said that she will stay with us." Anakin asked.

"We can't do anything…Yoda does not want the Jedi relationship with the Empire to be damaged over ONE person." Obi-wan said. "Anakin, please leave, I must meditate."

"How can you meditate at a time like this?" Anakin asked his master but he did not get a response. The young man makes a groaning sound before storming out of his master room. He heads to his room in anger but stops when he saw Master Shaak-Ti walking towards him, her eyes to the ground.

"Master Shaak-Ti." Anakin spoke, getting her attention.

"Yes Skywalker." She responded.

"I would like to talk to you about your daughter." Anakin said, Shaak-Ti stares at him for a few minutes before sighing. She nods her head in agreement, she then leads the young man to her room. Once inside, she closes and locks the door.

"What would like to know?" Shaak-Ti asked Anakin.

"Everything you know about her." Anakin said, Shaak-Ti sighs, she then walks over to her bed and takes a seat.

"I…I don't know much about her. Expect for that fact that I brought her into this world." Shaak-ti said.

"And after that the empire kicked you out and you never saw her again?" Anakin asked.

"No…that's…not how it truly went." Shaak-Ti said. "After I gave birth to Ahsoka, they made me stay there till she was two. They told Qui-Gon and I that we needed to stay with her for some time, otherwise their plans would go down the drain. So Qui-Gon stayed, we couldn't leave anyway, something was suspending our force. So as time went on we stayed in this…forest with a house in it. I never saw the sun, in fact the sky looked to be metal. Everyday those people in white jackets would give us… strange food to eat and everything. Then when Ahsoka was two, she was gone, or morally we were gone. I remember falling asleep on the night of her second birthday and then waking up to find myself in the medic room of the temple. My arm was broken and so was both of my legs. Yoda told me that Qui-gon and I were stuck in this…underground safe room in hyper sleep for almost three years. But I knew he lied."

"So why didn't you look for her?"

"You don't think I tried?" Shaak-Ti asked. "You don't think I tried to remember my daughter name? Face? Where she was? It took me **YEARS** to remember all those things, and when I did…20 years past and Qui-gon was dead." She says as she looks down to the ground with sadden eyes.

"I love Ahsoka…and I loved Qui-Gon… but… I couldn't be with her even if I found her." Shaak-Ti said.

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Because it is against Jedi order." She says. "I couldn't give it all my Jedi years for her." Shaak-Ti said, her words were like dagger to Anakin heart. How could she put her own daughter life aside for the temple!? What kind of mother is she!?

"So that's how you feel about A-T?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What are we still doing here!" Plagiues shouted at Ahsoka. The young woman face was staring down at a sparring match that was being held by the queen. She and Anakin were invited to sit at the Queens deck with some of her servants. Ahsoka eyes were glued to the fight, not once looking away, which was pissing off Plagiues.

"Darling, I know you are upset after the whole…taking over your body without permission, but…I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS GAME YOU ARE PLAY!" Plagiues shouted right into Ahsoka ear. The young woman sighs and stands up, making Anakin and Miraj look at her.

"I must pee, master. May I be excused." Ahsoka asked, Anakin makes a hand gesture that tells her to leave. Rex, or Sondo Jack guardian, escorted her to the nearest bathroom.

"Be quick, we don't want to look suspicious." Rex tells her, she nods her head and closes the door to the bathroom. Once inside she stares at Plagiues in annoyance.

"Everything I am working towards takes time!" She shouted.

"Your TIME isn't very fast! And why haven't you contacted Dooku?"

"I have, He and Ventress will be here soon. But before they come I must make Miraj my friend." She tells the spirit creature. "And I can't do that without Anakin nearby."

"Being friends with that woman id overrated. From my experience when I was alive, friends were easily disposed of." Plagiues said. "What you really should do is become lovers." He tells her, making Ahsoka look at him weirdly as if he had lost his mind. The creature shows his teeth as he smiled at her. "Lover can't kill lovers, and from what I see, this woman is very lonely."

"I don't eat muff pie." Ahsoka responded.

"Fine, be that way. But remember this, if you don't deliver what you promised to Sidious…you don't get to see your kids again." Plagiuies told the young woman.

"Have you seen them?" Ahsoka asked. "How are they?"

"They ask about you; they are very annoying little brats. Especially since Qui-Gon is looking after them. But he can't do much being…you know, a spirit."

"I will get this in the bag soon, I will find my children father and I destroy the Empire. But that is a process that takes time." Ahsoka tells the creature. "Till then, watch my children and inform me of Dooku plans." Ahsoka orders the creature before she leaves the bathroom. Rex escorts her back to the deck where Anakin and the queen were standing up and looking down at the arena. Ahsoka walks over to Anakin and taps his shoulder:

"What is going on." She asked.

"Three men just died." Anakin responded. "You were in the bathroom for a lone time. What were doing?"

"My stomach was hurting. After that performance I gave last night…" Ahsoka eyes wondered to Miraj, the older woman eyes were glued to the fight that was happening below her. But her ears were wide open.

"Do you need to go rest?" Anakin asked her.

"Will you join me?" She asked before planting a kiss on Anakin cheek. Miraj head swings to the direction of Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin, who started to panic, elbows Ahsoka in the face, making her fall to the ground hard. Anakin stood up from his seat and stared down at her to say:

"Go to the room if you're tired. I am busy here." He tells her, Ahsoka looks down to the ground with sadden eyes. She stands up to her feet then walks over to the door with Rex behind her. Ahsoka rubs the cheek that Anakin elbowed. When she got to her room she threw her body to the bed and sighed.

"Ow…" She muttered before spitting blood down to the ground. "I hope Leia and Luke are okay." She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and begins to imagine her children's faces. Their blonde hair (Anakin was blonde when he was a kid, so I thought the same for the twins.), their light blue eyes, and their smiles, all those imagines flashed through her mind. Making the young woman smile, but the smile disappears as she remembers where they are and what will become of them if she fails her mission.

"Oh my dark prince. Where are you?" She asked, both her hands moved to her stomach. They gently press against the hard and bumpy flesh she had on her stomach. She opens her eyes to the beaming light staring down at her and smiled at the memories of her children.

"Melina!" A voice shouted with a knock on her front door, breaking the young woman out of her train of though. She stands up from her positions and runs to the door, she opens and sighs at the sight of Anakin and Rex.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked the young woman.

"Yea, sure! I just got elbowed in the face, no big deal." Ahsoka tells the two. Anakin dismiss Rex and orders him to stay guard of the outside. He then enters the room and closes the door, then looks at the sadden togruta.

"I am sorry." Anakin spoke. "This mission is hard for me." He tells her. Ahsoka looks over her shoulder and said:

"Why, because I am here?" Ahsoka asked with hate her voice.

"No…because my mother was sold here." Anakin tells her, Ahsoka anger slowly disappeared at his words. She remembered that Anakin was the son of a slave and that he…in a way to…was a slave as well.

"Oh." Ahsoka said.

"Yea, Miraj was telling me a story about a few women who were sold here. She told me that I looked like one…" Anakin told her in a low and sadden voice." Don't know if she…um… you know what, forget what I said. Lets just go back to the stand. The queen is waiting for me." Anakin tells her, before he could turn around to leave the room, Ahsoka grabs his arm with both of her hands. She wraps both of her arms around his and held it close to her chest.

"I see you flirting with her…everything you say to her, is it true?" She asked Anakin, Anakin face blushes a little red because of the sight before him. Plus, the feeling of her breast added to this discomfort.

"No sex…no sex…no sex…" Anakin thought to himself as he removes his arm from her grip. Ahsoka puckers up her bottom lips, her head tails changed from blue to red and her big stared up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked in low cute voice.

"No, I am not…I just need to…" Anakin looks at her and sighs. "Fuck it!" Anakin shouted before grabbing her cheek with one hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulls her smalls body close to his, pressing his lips against hers. Ahsoka moans as her hands move to Anakin waist, undoing his sash and then throwing it to the ground. The young man lifts the girl off her feet and carried her to the bed where he slammed her small body on the soft matress. He crawls on top of her and begins to kisses her neck, her chest, a trail of kisses leading to-

"MASTER JACK!"

Rex shouted, making the two love making be put on a pause.

"Yes?" Anakin responded.

"The queen has requested to see you…she sounded mad."

"Shit."

Kikkie: Sorry its short! Been busy, bit thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes my queen!" Anakin asked as he and Ahsoka enters the queens watch room. She points to arena in disgust, the two Jedi look. Both their eyes widen in shocked at who they saw being restrained.

"Obi-wan…" Ahsoka muttered.

"Oh, so you know this Jedi?" Miraj asked the two. The color of Ahsoka skin practically fades to white while Anakin thought up a quick lie.

"He's been pestering us since I started selling Melina people." Anakin lied. "What is he doing here?"

"He's been snooping around here, trying to get information on my slave trade." Miraj tells the two. "It took us a while, but we finally got him."

"What will you do with him?" Anakin asked, at the same time R2D2 comes running into the room.

"Anakin! Anakin! They got Obi-wan!" R2D2 shouted.

"We already know that…" Ahsoka muttered to the robot.

"Oh…never mind then." The droid said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looks down to the ground in annoyance. Her eyes then make their way to Anakin, who was taking a whip from the Queen. She then watches him walk out of the room with two royal gaurds behind him. Before she could say anything Plagiouse appeared before her and spoke:

"Now!" He shouted.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Make the Queen yours while he is gone!" Plagiouse shouted.

"But…" Ahsoka tries to say something but stops when she notices Anakin and Obi-wan standing still in front of a raging crowd. Miraj eyes begins to squint as she stares at the two, at the same time, Ahsoka felt sweat bullets falling down from her head. She gives a quick glance to R2D2.

"Maybe I could grab my lightsaber and kill her." Ahsoka thought, she then closed her eyes and see's the paths she could take. Each one that involved a lightsaber led to her death, this made the young sigh and look at the queen. She walks over to the Miraj and gently taps her shoulder. Miraj looks at the woman.

"What?" She asked.

"My queen, why don't I…" Ahsoka hand moves from the older woman shoulder to her cheek. "Persuade you on how to punish the Jedi." Ahsoka said, a small smile appears on the Queens face.

"Why don't we talk in my quarters." The queen tells the young woman. Ahsoka winks at the queen before walking away from the woman. Miraj was about to follow but stopped as she remembers Jack (Anakin) and the Jedi below her. She walks over to the edge to look down at them before saying:

"Jack, leave the Jedi be, I will deal with him later." The queen ordered before leaving the area. Anakin looked down at Obi-wan for a second, he then sighed in relief as he gives the whip back to the royal guard. He walks over to Obi-wan and patted the older male back before getting on his knee to whisper:

"Now would be a good time to escape." Anakin told he master before walking away from the older man. Anakin makes his way back to his and Ahsoka quarters to see what had become of his padawan.

"Oh my queen…" Anakin heard, it sounded like Ahsoka voice. He walks over to the door and cracks the wooden frame a little, only to gasped at what he saw.

"You're so soft my queen…" Ahsoka moans before pressing her lips against Miraj chest. Her hands grip the woman's clothes, peeling them off her body as her kisses lead a trail of purple dots all over her body.

"Your very active slave." Miraj moans as her fingers grips the young woman shoulder. Ahsoka left hand makes it way under her gasped, Miraj looks down at her and gasped at the feeling the young woman fingers rubbing against her wet folds.

"I learn from my master." Ahsoka whispered to Miraj before pressing her lips to hers again, this time with more passion and more lust. The queen blushes at the feeling before separating herself from the girl, only to be stopped when she bit her lower lips. Miraj could feel her stomach twist and turn from the pleasure this slave was giving her, it was so good that she forgot Melina (Ahsoka) was a slave. She takes off her skirt then throws it to the before forcing Ahsoka hand back to its place.

"I have never had sex with a slave before." She tells Ahsoka. The togruta lets go of her lip and pushed the older woman to the bed. She then crawls on top of her and smirks:

"Doesn't hurt to try new things." Ahsoka tells her before pulling her top off, freeing her breast in the process. She grabs both of Miraj hands and force them to touch her breast. The queen smirks as she pinches the young woman nipples, making her moan in pleasure:

"My, you are big. I have never met a woman with big breast before." Miraj said as she grips and plays with Ahsoka breast, the young woman above her begins to grinds her hips against Miraj panties. Moaning and groaning at heat burning inside her.

"I am so horny my queen." Ahsoka moaned. "Please help me." She moaned, the queen glares at her for a second before smirk.

"Me first." She ordered the woman. Ahsoka moans before nodding her at the woman's orders. She moves her down to the ground and gets her knees. She grips each end of Miraj panties, slowly pulling them down from her hips to her knees. Exposing her wet folds to the young woman. Ahsoka smiles at the sight, as she presses her lips against hers. Without a second of hesitation, she begins to lick and suck the queen's clit with her long wet tongue. Miraj gasped and moans for a while, enjoying the pleasure happening in-between her legs. She could feel her walls twitching wildly at the young girl tongue entering her pussy. The feeling was so amazing it gave her whole entire body goosebumps.

"Oh my! I might have to keep you for myself!" Miraj moans.

"Well, she quite a gem." Anakin said as he enters the room. Ahsoka does not stop licking the queen, but Anakin did feel her force give him a small kick in the face. Miraj looks up at Anakin, eyes watery from the pleasure she is receiving, and asked:

"An amazing gem. Last person to pleasure me this way lost their head." Miraj told the young man, Ahsoka, who was still at work pleasure the queen, glares daggers at Anakin for disrupting her. She removes her mouth for the queen but stopped when Anakin pushes her back into her old position.

"Glad to hear. I am shocked Melina, this is the first time you put out for someone." He said, making Miraj stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Miraj asked.

"Oh, Melina a virgin. She and I never have had sex before. No matter how hard I tried, she just would not give me her cherry." Anakin said before taking a seat next to Miraj on the bed. "I feel a little insulted Melina. That you would give this woman more pleasure than your master. Maybe we should go home and forget about this slave thing, since you don't want to behave yourself." Anakin tells the girl. Ahsoka removes her mouth from the queens wet folds and glared at Anakin with daggers that could possible pierce someone heart.

"What an insulting slave you are." Miraj practically spat at Ahsoka. The young togruta looks up at the queen and blushes.

"I only like girl…" Ahsoka said, although she sounds like she was asked a question than answering something. Miraj glare did not change, she grabs Ahsoka headtail and yanks onto the bed. She then stands up and stares down at the young woman.

"A slave must be broken in order to become a slave." She said, her eyes then wonder to Anakin direction. "Break her, or I will not tell you where the colonies are." Miraj said.

"Well those are some lousy options." Anakin muttered to himself before nods his head before smirking. He stands up and begins to strip away his clothes till nothing left but his socks. Ahsoka stares in horror a little at the sight of Anakin manhood. True they had sex a couple of times in the past, but this was a little different. Ahsoka could sense something dark coming from Anakin, some sort of dark force. She slowly turns her body to the side and begins to crawl a little but stopped when Anakin grapped her ankle and pulls her towards him. He forcefully spread her legs far apart before adjusting himself above her.

"Talk about cherry, you really are a virgin." Anakin muttered under his breathe before slowly entering Ahsoka. The young woman gasped and groans as she grips the sheets beneath her (She not a virgin, she just acting like one.). Anakin then begins to move his hip back and forth with stopping for even a second's rest, Miraj was enjoying the show.

"Master…it hurts." Ahsoka moaned, Miraj takes a near the young girl and stares down at her.

"Becoming a woman is hard work. But don't worry, the pain eventually disappears." Miraj tells the girl. She looks up to Anakin and smiles. "And then you find yourself in a world filled with pleasure." Miraj said before leaning over to Anakin to kiss him. Anakin saw her and yanks his head back a little to avoid her lips, Ahsoka moans at his hard thrust, she even cums a little. Anakin looks down at her and smiles before saying:

"Well, I think my job here is done." Anakin tells the two as he removes himself from Ahsoka twitching hole. The Queen glares at the two for a few second before saying:

"That was boring." She tells the two.

"Well what to do expect?" Anakin asked the queen. "She not much of a fighter."

"I know, but I expected more pain and tears. I have seen orgies better than this." Miraj said as she stares at Ahsoka birth marks that were above her vagina. She presses against the white marking and move to the young girl wet folds. She moves her fingers around her clit, soaking her fingers in the girl juices. She then lifts it up and looks at her finger, only to gasped and look at the girl in shocked:

"This girl is not a virgin!" Miraj said. "You lie to your master!

"What!?" Anakin shouted in a fake shocked a voice. "Who took your virginity slave!?" Anakin shouted as he removes himself from her wet folds and grips her by the neck. "Tell me!"

"I...I... lost it before we met." Ahsoka said ( **Wow, they are really playing this role like real actors**.) "Master I am so sorry. I meant to tell you but…"

"NO EXUSES!" Anakin shouted at her, Miraj smiles as excitement starts to building up inside her.

"Punish her, break her!" Miraj shouted. "Slave are good for one thing and one thing alone, and that is pleasuring their master. To make their master second for anything is an insult!" Miraj shouted as she glares down at the togruta. "Any I know just how break you. You may have given your virginity to someone else, but I know your second cherry is…still available."

"Other?" Anakin and Ahsoka asked.

(Prison)

After a… painful event. Anakin and Ahsoka sneak their way into Obi-wan cell to check up on the old man, only to learn form a guard that he had escape his prison. So after some searching they finally found Obi-wan hiding near the forest by the docking bay of the planet. He was laying in front of Anakin twilight ship, his clothes ripped, scratches on his arms and legs, and a couple of purple spots.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted as he rushes to his bruised master. He helps the old man to his feet, while Ahsoka just remained standing in the spot she found him. Anakin helps Obi-wan on to the hanger on the ship. Once sitting down, Obi-wan looks at Ahsoka with a worried face, he saw that the girl didn't look…comfortable.

"Ahsoka, what is wrong?" Obi-wan asked.

"Nothing…I just don't feel like moving much." Ahsoka said.

"Forget about her, what about you?" Anakin asked his master.

"Well, the queen decided that it would be funny to throw me into… an orgy room as pony." Obi-wan said. "Long story short, I think we have five dead bodies on our hands to clean before the queen notices."

"Well I am a little disturbed." Anakin said, Ahsoka was staring at the ground, trying her best not to move an inch of her body.

"Ahsoka? What is wrong?" Obi-wan asked the girl, the young woman stared at the older man for a few seconds before sighing:

"Your padawan boned me up the ass…." Ahsoka answered, her face deep red and flushes with shame. "Now I can't move or sit."

"Why?"

"The queen ordered it!" Anakin shouted with a blush on his cheeks as he begins to apply medicine to Obi-wan wounds. "Trust me, it was something I didn't want to do!"

"I didn't know you could do that." Obi-wan said.

"Nether can I." Ahsoka responded.

"Okay can we just drop it!" Anakin shouted.

"You turned my exit into an entrance! I deserve the right to complain!" Ahsoka shouted. "I can't sit without feeling pain!"

"Anakin did you wash your hand before putting on the medicine?" Obi-wan asked his padawan. Anakin stops what he was doing and looked at Obi-wan with a small hint of disgust, and shame at the fact he would ask him that question. In other words, his face was telling Obi-wan to **shut the hell up**.

"I am just curios." Obi-wan said.

"Look, I had to stay in character. Trust me when I said that was a first experience for me to." Anakin tells his master. "Plus, I wouldn't have to that if she didn't start making out with the woman."

"I am sorry if I was trying to avoid Obi-wan getting whipped." Ahsoka said.

"I think I wouldn't have mind being whipped. There were things in that room that I cannot unseen." Obi-wan said. "But the good news is, I know where the slaves are going and I have informed the Jedi. The only problem is, the bodies I left for dead…were the queens head guards."

"Oh joy, someone find me a shovel." Ahsoka said as she takes a sit to the ground but makes a yelping sound before rolling on her back. "AHHH! IT BURNS!"


End file.
